A Heart's Song 2
by Horny-bimbo
Summary: all part already published now put in one story
1. School

_September 3rd 2012_

Nick's POV:

Today is the 3rd day of me being an English teacher at Chloe's school, her class is the only one I teach eveyday during 1st on Monday and Thursday. 2nd on Tuesday and Friday. 1st, 4th and 6th period for Wednesday, Thursday and Friday.

Today is the 3rd day I have her. Yes, the school do know of our relationship and accept it because they saw it on the news. Despite the 6-year age difference, we love eachother no matter what.

Right now I am sorting out the planning for Chloe's class with me 1st period on Wednesday, I know she has done the homework I have assigned her because I saw her doing it, but she didn't let me see it and won't until she hands it in to me in class.

And I heard her outside the doorway. "Morning, Sir!" she said, she loves how I am her teacher. "What will we be doing today?"

"Same!" I replied. I love it when she calls me 'Sir'.

"Well, Mr. Jonas, may you teach me how to kiss?" She asked, the way she said 'Mr. Jonas' was so damn sexy.

"Why yes, I believe you deserve a lesson!" I said, we both laughed and giggled in our kiss, getting deeper until the bell rang and everyone entered the class. We stopped and Chloe took her seat along with everybody else where I planned them to be, I put Chloe at the seat closest to my desk.

Chloe's POV:

I sat in class reading over my homework from last night, I'd answered all the questions on the _Hamlet_ handout from yesterdays lesson apart from one where I couldn't think of an answer that sounded comprehendible. _Did Hamlet truly love Ophelia? _Did she…I was sure, and I hoped to God 'My Man' would call on me for that answer. Doesn't it seem the one time you don't do your homework or don't answer a question is always the time you get called on? I do the work every night, but never get asked. I hoped Lewis Williams didn't feel like being an asshole today and biting me in the ass.

It didn't help that I had the fucking hottest English teacher in the whole world who also happens to be my boyfriend. The thought of embarrassing myself in front of not only the whole class but in front of my teacher who should actually be working as an underwear model, made my heart race (I think he'd look sexy as one).

My friend Madison walked into the class and sat down beside me smiling, "Hey Chloe," she said opening her book.

"Hey Madi," I smiled back. I glanced over at her sheet. "Did you finish number 6?" She flipped to the sheet; all the questions were copied down, no answers, of course. I gave her a look.

"Pssh, English homework, not a chance. I was at Tom's last night," she smirked.

"Oh, I see," I said smirking back. "What did you guys do?"

"Oh not too much, watched a movie," she chuckled.

"Watched a movie my ass," I laughed. She gave me a devilish look and chuckled with a promise to share details later. I didn't want them but God knows I'd get them. Just then the second bell rang and the class took their seats still chatting.

"Good morning oh eager students of mine," 'Mr. Jonas' attempted a joke. We chuckled.

"What does this lovely bunch want to do today?" He asked, taking a seat on a desk at the front of the class, facing us. He had on black dress pants, and a white shirt—sleeves rolled to the elbows, with a black tie. He looked like perfection; there was no other way to describe it. He glanced around the room meeting everyone's eyes and smiling mostly at me seductively.

"Let's take a nap," Madison yelled from beside me. We all laughed and nodded are agreements. We found his little game humorous because since the first day, he would ask us what we wanted to do, listen to our suggestions and then laugh and pull out a worksheet of some sort he already had prepared and we would all groan. It was fun and it was the little things like this that made the class go by faster. He was one of the most lovable teachers. He was hard but fair and always funny and kind yet was never disrespected for it. _And that's just how I like him._

"I say we watch a movie," Daniel shouted, a class clown. We chuckled and smiled at that too. Nick grabbed this little yellow smiley ball he liked to play with and tossed it at Peter who sat to the left of the room. He laughed and caught it, before throwing it back. Nick liked to do these little icebreakers to get everyone in a fairly good mood before actually beginning class each day.

"Any other suggestions?" He asked smiling.

"Let's go home," Mia mumbled from my right, Madison and I sat at the front in the middle. Mia was a stuck up bitch and hated school and classes of any kind. Some chuckled, some merely groaned at her. I stayed quiet; I wasn't one to yell things out in class. I enjoyed observing the class (Nick's Ass of course!) and laughing along better.

"As fun as all of those things sound, today we are discussing one of Shakespeare's finest pieces of writing, _Hamlet._ Please pull out last night's questions and we'll take them up. And actually Mr. Morgan," he said referring to Kenn, "If we get them taken up in a fair amount of time we may be able to start watching the film today," he smiled.

"Sick," Kenn mumbled.

"Is it any good, or is it like some piece of shit black and white nonsense," Jack, another cocky jock yelled. 'Mr. Jonas' chuckled.

"Language Mr. West, but no it's not black and white, it's actually a decently done movie. I enjoy it, but it's still in Shakespearian and if you don't appreciate Shakespeare I cannot promise you'll love it. However that's too bad, 'cause I'm in charge and we're watching it," he smiled deviously and we groaned.

"Hey, Kate Winslet's in it, she plays Ophelia? Does that help?" He asked tossing the ball back and forth between his hands. Charles, another loud mouth, we seemed to have a lot in this class, gave a little cheer. We all chuckled.

"She's smoking. Didn't mind that scene in Titanic on the couch…"

"Alright, enough if this," Nick laughed getting up and walking to his desk grabbing his question sheet. He gave me a quick peck on the lips first, of course.

He read the first question aloud and turned the floor to the class for answers or comments. The regular smarty-pants who had an opinion about absolutely everything answered his questions each in their own way and he agreed enthusiastically with each answer, offering his own opinion on their comments. When he got to question six, of course, he decided to do the thing where he picked someone he knew didn't like sharing their answers but usually had a good one and scanned the classroom, meeting a few eyes. When his met mine, I didn't glance away, meeting his beautiful brown eyes, praying he would pick me.

"Ms. Chandler," He said and I smiled. _Fuck he is gorgeous. _I looked up to meet his god like beauty and gave him a look that said "I love you for picking me".

"There's no doubt in my mind that Ophelia loved Hamlet. She was desperately in love with him. However, Hamlet hurt Ophelia badly when he chewed her out and told her to go to a nunnery and said he never wanted to see her again. I know he claims to have loved her at her funeral, that he wanted to lie down in the ground and die with her, but I don't think he could have hurt her that badly if he truly loved her," I said proudly, meeting his eyes and never looking away, I could see the strength of his lust.

He considered my answer for a moment and nodded his head in agreement while thinking and smiling seductively at me, he walked over to place his muscular arms on the desk and lean forward to me so I could feel his hot, minty breath in my face.

"Do you think it hurt Hamlet though when Polonius and Laertes forbid her to see him anymore and she obeyed?" He said playing devil's advocate, placing kisses along my jaw before my lips.

"Perhaps but what choice did she have? She lived in a time where women had no place, no right to say anything or disagree with an order given to them by someone like their father or brother. To disobey would put her in an incredibly difficult position," I argued back, kissing his lips tenderly.

He pulled back and contemplated. "I agree, it's easy to say what she did was wrong when we live in a world today where women have freedom, rights and decisions, but we have to put ourselves in Ophelia's shoes. Very good, thank you for sharing honey," I sighed happily and nodded falling back into my chair and doodling hearts and music notes in my notebook.

The rest of the class passed in a blur. I was gathering my things to leave as the class dispersed after the bell when Nick called my name. I looked up and he smiled.

"Can I have a quick word?" He asked.

"Yeah, one second," I said grabbing my books and pencil case, shoving them into my bag.

I strode over to his desk that he was sitting on top of smiling kindly.

"Good answer today, you should share your opinion more often," I shrugged.

"Well, Nick, it depends on if I'm a good girl," I said. "Or, a very bad girl," I whispered seductively in his ear and rubbed my hand from his knee, up on the inner thigh and rubbed over his bulging stick (dick). He groaned and grunted in pleasure. I still rubbed a few times before I pulled away because now he was starting to sweat.

"I'll be back to fix it later!" I called cheekily.

"Oh you will be!" He replied back, we both laughed as I headed off to the next class.

The rest of the day passed quickly, I had to put up with Madison's endless ranting about some sort of hardcore make out session on Tom's couch the night before that I could care less about. I also had to put up with my other boring as hell classes. English was my favorite class, and no, not because my teacher had the face and body of an angel or that he was the love of my life, okay that's partly it, I'd just always enjoyed it. I found myself dreading nearly everything else but science and History.

By the way, Nick is always sneaking a quick make-out session between lessons, I'm still surprised the teachers saw it on the news and don't mind.

Normal POV:

When they got home, Nick felt a familiar hand on his crotch as he was pushed against the wall. "Oh my god!" he hissed to Chloe.

"You like that don't you?" Chloe hissed back

"But we're in the hallway!" Nick pointed out.

"You do it where I tell you to, or you won't not get any make-out sex time!"

Nick gasped and smiled, half to show he was at home and half because of Chloe's sexy tone and the way she is turning him on.

"You sneaky little-" Nick, had to bite his tongue to keep from moaning out loud. Chloe put her hand further inside of Nick's pants and rubbed his cock.

"You're in no position to call me a bitch, Nicholas!" Chloe said fighting a smirk, "because right now you're the bitch" she twisted her hand around Nick's cock and Nick made a quiet groaning sound. "I control you right now!"

"ah, ah…oh god" Nick said, thrusting into her hand. Chloe is now rubbing her thumb over the slit of Nick's cock. nick took a deep breath, to keep from making a noise.

"Wow Nick, you're doing a better job at keeping quiet than I thought you would," she whispered, "but I know you can't keep it up for too long!" She tightened her grip and rubbed Nick in long drawn out strokes. He had to moan.

"Told you!" She smirked

"Shut the fuck up!" He whispered to his lover.

"You getting close Nicky?" Chloe asked "You gonna' cum all over my hand, so I can lick it up?" Nick bucked his hips, and bit his lip so hard he drew blood. he was so close, if this was how he acted during the hand job, Chloe wanted to see what he did during his climax, she increased her pace again rubbing Nick in fast sloppy strokes.

"Chloe!" Nick moaned in a whisper.

"Do it baby, cum." she said and Nick did. He sucked in a breath and gave a shudder as his cum ran down onto Chloe's hand.

She bent down, and began and licking the cum off of Nick's crotch, wiping her mouth before standing back up.

_Next Day : Chloe's POV_

I clutched my book bag after the lunch bell rang and headed to "Mr. Jonas'" room. I glanced through the little window in the door and saw him eating his lunch at his desk while flipping through papers, seemingly catching up on some marking. _Shit he is gorgeous in work clothes._ When he looked up and saw me standing there, he smiled, _crap I love that sexy smile_, I'm going in now.

I opened the door and walked in the room smiling sheepishly. He stood up from his desk.

"Sorry to interrupt your lunch, I didn't realize you were eating…" I teased.

"It's what I do at lunch," he teased back.

"Yeah, I can come back later…" I dared.

"Don't be silly, this is the perfect time, well, anytime with you is perfect," he said smiling again. I sat down and so did he as I shuffled through my bag pulling out my rough notes for my essay. I glanced up and met his beautiful eyes smiling.

I set them on the desk. "So which ISU novel did you choose again?" He asked, biting into his celery. _It's gonna take all of my self control not to fuck him right then and there_.

"_Anastasia_ by Colin Falconer," I said pulling the book out and setting it on top of the notes.

He seemed lost in thought for a moment. "Okay, it's been a while since I read it, there are so many books on that list, refresh my memory?" He asked flirtingly.

"Anastasia Romanov? The Romanov legends about the revolution…"

"Right, the reason it's even on the list is because of the Russian history. Okay that's the book about the young woman who can't remember who she was and at 17 is a victim of human trafficking and forced into prostitution to live?" He asked, taking another bite of celery. _Yes I packed his lunch, I'm not having him go unhealthy, he'll eat whatever I give him._

"Yes then it becomes sort of a love story between her and Michael," I encouraged.

"Right, their romance is sort of taboo because she's a prostitute and his family is extremely wealthy," he added.

"Yes, the forbidden romance, always more interesting," I teased. He chuckled.

"Alright, well do you have a thesis statement?" He asked, rubbing my inner thigh, I didn't react because it will take a bit more than that for me to react to it.

"No, I can't come up with one! I love the book to death but I don't know what the hell to write the essay on…" I huffed playfully.

He chuckled. "It's alright, Chloe, I'll help you, relax," he chuckled in the melodic voice and I nearly lost it there and then.

"Okay, she is royalty but she doesn't know it. She lives in a world of obscurity and is constantly being tugged between these two lives, never knowing which one is her true life…" he thought aloud reaching over to plant passionate brushes of kisses all over my neck.

"Yet her character grows because of it…" I added. It hit me. "Oh! How about… Anastasia's constant struggle between two worlds is necessary for her to find herself. Or something along those lines…" I asked.

"That's great; could you focus on that for your entire paper?"

"Yes, it would be easier if you weren't always distracting me with that sexy ass of yours all the time," I nodded. He jumped ontop of me and kissed me while I giggled into the kiss.

He sat back down and read some of the quotes I picked.

"You really are a hopeless romantic…" He said reading them over again.

"Well every girl wants her prince and her fairytale."

He regarded me momentarily. "Well, I'm your prince Charming, so this must be a fairytale," he said, his face in a dirty suggestive way.

The rest of the day flew by, between worrying about the essay, and how much of a pair of love-sick people me and Nick are, there was little time left for anything else and before I knew it the bell was ringing signaling the end of the day.

I gathered my books, and said goodbye to Madison, promising to call her later. She wanted to whine about something Tom had done to piss her off and I was always the one who got stuck listening for hours on end. I smiled and turned towards the door.

I made my way across the parking lot, playing with the keys and sifting through my bag, not paying much attention to anything around me, the keys were Nick's for his black mustang but I looked after them so Nick doesn't have to worry about founding them, and if he needs them he could just ask me and I'd hand them to him.

"Nice ass," someone yelled. I ignored them, like I've never been called that before, _Luke Crichton, uuggh_.

"What's up little cutie?" Another called from behind me. I turned around and shot them a 'fuck you' look and kept walking. I was almost to my car when I felt a hand on my ass.

I spun around to face two year 10/11s smirking at me. "Move your hand," I spat with as much attitude as I could muster.

They merely chuckled. "Party tonight at Jesse's sweetheart, you in?"

"No," I said turning away from them to walk to my car.

One of them grabbed my arm and spun me to face him again, pulling me close to him. "Come on, it'll be fun," he leered, trailing his hand up my body, grazing my breast. I jerked away from him but he held me firmly.

"You're fine, I want to see more of you around," he said in my ear.

"Excuse me Mr. Morris, do we have a problem?" I turned my head to see Nick standing there, gesturing to the man holding me, fists clenched. The dick-head let go of me and backed away.

"No sir, Mr. Jonas, we were just talking," he said sending me a hard warning glance.

"I think it's best you get the hell out of my face and learn to keep your hands to yourself before I take you inside to have a 'talk' with the principle about touching up my girl, 'cause she's taken," He said stepping to my side. "I'll see you tomorrow in my cover lesson Mr. Morris," he said gesturing his head towards the other ending of the lot, telling him to get lost.

The boy and his friend shot me one last look. "See you around," he said before turning to leave.

I fumbled with the keys before looking up to meet his gaze. "You okay?" He asked looking genuinely concerned.

I squeezed myself into his chest while he wrapped his muscular arms around me.

"Thank you," I whispered. He kissed my forehead.

"No problem, looked like they were giving you a hard time baby," he made it a statement, but asked it like it could be a question if I chose to elaborate.

I shrugged, "Wanted me to go to some party, I think we should get home so I can start on the essay and look at that ass of yours at the same time," I teased.

He chuckled, "Your boyfriend right here wants you home too." He said, gesturing to himself. "Most teenagers would seize the opportunity to go to that party," He noted.

"I'm not most teenagers. I don't see the necessity of a party on a school night. So I can show up to class hangover with a story about some stoned loser trying to hit on me? What's the point? Plus, it'd be disloyal to you!" He regarded me for a moment and smiled. "What?" I asked, smiling back.

"You're a very mature young lady, just how I love you," he said studying me again.

"Thanks," I said fumbling with our car keys again. _He thought it was best that I keep hold of them incase he thinks he lost them or something, oh yeah, I wrote that a minute ago._

When we got in the door Nick smashed his lips across mine.

Normal POV:

When they were in the bedroom, Chloe felt like being a tease today. She bent over revealing her smoothly tanned legs to pick up her phone that 'accidently' dropped onto the floor. Nick was watching her every movement. She just so happened to slide the phone further away while trying to pick it up off of the floor, making her have to bend even more to pick it up. She smirked when she heard Nick groan and flop back down on the bed. "What's the matter baby?" Chloe said in an amused voice.

"Chloe…" Nick growled causing her Chloe to laugh wildly. She could tell he was so turned on.

She started walking her fingers up Nick's chest starting from the waistband up. She then paused and started kissing his neck, smirking when she felt his hands go around her waist. _Check_ _And mate._ She kissed his lips roughly and passionately, making-out with her 'sexy beast', as funny as that sounds. After about fifteen minutes, Chloe found herself straddling Nick on the bed, both of them out of breath. She unattached herself from Nick picking up the long forgotten mobile phone and putting it on the dresser, and putting their discarded clothes in the laundry basket to seriously go and do the laundry, leaving behind a confused and highly frustrated Nicholas.

_Next Day_

The next day in class passed slowly. English was awkward, Nick kept looking at me like I was about to break. He was obviously still worrying about me, I was fine! He walked over towards me and Madison. He stopped beside my desk and glanced down at my essay notes.

"How's it coming, baby?" He asked, kissing my cheek.

"Good, I think." I said handing him my notes. He read them over briefly.

"Interesting, I've never seen someone take this stand point for that book. Looks good so far, can't wait to read it," he smiled handing me back my work and giving me a brief kiss on the lips. I smiled and began doodling hearts in the corner of my diary.

"How am I doing Sir?" Madison asked with the bat of an eyelash I rolled my eyes, always the flirt.

He grabbed her notes and made a few suggestions, telling her she was coming along just fine. Madison wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but he understood that—most people did, and tried to go easy on her.

"Thanks," she smiled, popping her bubble gum loudly. He had never enforced the "no gum" rule, but gave her a warning glance and went to talk to a student in the next row.

"He's fucking hot," she said giggling at me.

"Shh, he is mine," I whispered warningly, glancing at him only a row away.

"I don't care, maybe he'll punish me," she teased, smirking. I rolled my eyes, I loved the girl but she was a ho.

"So, there's a party at Tom's this weekend, tomorrow night actually, you haven't been to a good one in a while. What do you say, you in?" She asked.

"Hmmm," I contemplated. "I don't know, Nick might not be home and no one will be there to look after the house, and Tom's parties are always crazy. There's bound to be like crack or something there and some fucked up dealers. I should work on this essay…"

"Oh come on stop being a little bitch. You never come anywhere any more. You take school too seriously, besides no one will be home to notice when you come in trashed, even better," she prompted.

"Yeah but who do I call for a ride home then if I need it?" I asked.

"You could crash there."

"Not with all the randoms and the stoners."

"I'll pick you up you can take a cab home."

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to pass, I'm really sorry Madi!" She did have a disappointed look on her face but replaced it with a smile.

"Okay, no worries, unless I have to ask 'Mr. Sexy' over there to go with you! He is only a couple years older so he could still come!" She said. Okay now I'm scared.

"Madi, no, please, he isn't like that, he doesn't drink and he is a teacher not an alchoholic, neither am I!" I warned her.

"I was kidding! God, take a joke will you?" I sighed in relief.

The final bell rang for Lunch.

"Work on your essays, have a great weekend and remember. Don't do anything stupid," 'Mr. Jonas' yelled at the class as we dispersed. His gaze lingered to me as he said the last few words, smiling suggesting another love-session at home. He grabbed me and held me up bridal style before stealing a kiss, as I went out I caught his eye staring at my ass before he was tearing his gaze away and I was heading out into the hallway, rolling my eyes, some peoplewere still in the classroom and sexily whistled as they walked out.

After I finished eating, I knew I'd have to walk home because Nick has to stay behind to serve a detention. I love how he takes his job seriously, he gets sexier even more every second he is at it.

Since it is Friday, I think I might go and rent a movie. I was half way there when I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Baby! What you doin'?"_

"Hi honey, not much, I'm actually walking to the store to rent a movie that we can watch when you get back, I'm half way there right now!"

_"Great, I'm actually in the car right now and on my way, see you there?"_

"Okay baby, bye!"

_"I love you!"_

"Love you too!"

_End of phone call_

I browsed the store for anything I might like to watch. I'd seen a lot of the newer movies that were out, and was having a hard time finding something that sparked my interest. I was reading titles, not paying much attention to where I was going when I accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry," I apologized, spinning to see who I'd hit. Nick was standing there smiling at me. He looked hot as ever still.

"It's fine, Hey Babe," he said chuckling. I was picked up and swung around, now in a passionate kiss.

"Hey sir," I said. He loves it.

"Renting a movie?" He asked the obvious.

"Yeah, having a hard time finding one that interests me,"

I glanced down, he was holding Fight Club. "Classic," I noted motioning to the movie case. He chuckled. It's been a while, I figured we would watch a movie. He really likes this one, so whatever I thought I'd pick it up. "What's the first rule of fight club?" I teased.

"Don't talk about fight club," he laughed as he said it.

"What's the second rule of fight club?" I asked laughing now too.

"Don't talk about fight club!"

"I think we'd be kicked out of fight club…" I teased.

"Yes, we are talking about it far too much," he answered still laughing lightly. He pulled me into another kiss. Then we heard some "oooohs" and "woohoos" and whistles in the background.

It turned out to be Jay Higgins and Lewis Williams standing behind us.

"Hey Sir, Chloe, whatch'ya doing snogging eachother senseless in a movie store?" Lewis asked.

"DUH! We love eachother, we may be teacher and student but we were together before that, plus I live with him!"

"Better than being with your parents?" Jay said with a nasty and sharp tone in his voice. I felt my control snap, the way he mentioned my parents was beyond nasty. I immediately turned around, grabbed him by his neck and pressed him against the wall painfully, it was almost enough to break a brick with just a single look from me.

"Say what again?"

"Better than being with your no good, drug addicted, alchohol drinking, abusing parents?" I squeezed his throat tighter, almost choking him enough for him to go purple all over.

"You mention my parents like that again, I swear I will hit you so hard it'll leave more than a permanent mark!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Chloe, let go of him, you're not violent!" Nick said, almost shouting from behind me. I let go of him, when I turned around, Jay started laughing so I turned back round again and punched him square in the face, he whimpered in pain.

"You better be glad you're still alive, 'casue next time, it'll be complete torture, I'll even bring my weapons!" I said so firmly and seriously, he started cowering, so did Lewis when I looked at him. I both gave them a simple 2 worded command, "Go away," I said, they both didn't hesitate to leave because they were both shaking with fear.

I turned around and saw that Nick's expression was horrified, he was almost completely scared himself, so I left the store and went home alone, I couldn't hear Nick following me because I was too busy in my own thoughts.

When I got inside I slammed the door, went up to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed, crying and letting the tears fall freely as much as they like.

About 20 minutes later, the front door opened again, I was still crying by then. I haven't moved from my spot by an inch.

The bedroom door opened and Nick came in. I looked at him then sunk back into the pillow, my sobs were loud enough for him to hear but only briefly.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and looked up at him again, his expression saddened and worried. I felt even more tears flood my eye sockets and I sank into his chest, sobbing louder than ever.

"Sh, sh, shshshsh..." He chanted. "It's okay, I'm here," He repeated some of those words over and over.

"Why did those twats have to do that?" I cried.

"Sh-sh-sh-sh!"

He chanted those words until I was in a dreamless sleep, just blankness all around me, I thought of ideas to do and they would appear in front of me.

_Saturday_

I woke with my head pounding and unable to open my eyes because the pain was too much. I winced and tried to sit up, squinting into the daylight. _What the fuck?_ I sat up slowly wincing and groaning. _What the hell happened last night? _I saw something scribbled on some paper that was carefully placed on the dressing table in front of me. I reached forward and grabbed it, reading it over slowly. _Oh fuck my life. _Nick had seen me cry over my parents, again. God only knows what I said was worse than imaginable for him. This was mortifying. I found it a bit odd that I'd get a bit violent, I wasn't really that type of person, but to do what happened yesterday? I bet he probably is really disappointed in me now!

I showered and tried to call Madison to get details about what the hell had happened last night at the party with Tom, but there was no answer. She was most likely still sleeping off, or at Tom's no doubt.

The rest of the day passed in much the same way. I moped around, cursing Jay and those boys from yesterday for mentioning my parents that way. I tried to call Madi several more times, no answer. I did pull out my essay notes briefly and scribble some notes down I was sure made no sense, before forcing myself to eat a sandwich, for the sake of living and resigning to going to bed.

I recieved a call now, I answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, baby, you okay?"_

"Yeah, actually I don't know, not after yesterday!"

_"Don't worry about it, sorry I weren't there when you woke up, got a call from Mom to come and see her to pick her up for some shopping. She is here right now!"_

"Kay, honey, can you put her on?"

_"Sure, hold on...Hello?"_

"Hey, 'Mom'"

_"Hey, sweetie, I heard about last night, don't worry about it!"_

"Thanks, Mom!"

_"Hey, got a question!"_

"Yeah?"

_"Do you show them whose boss?"_

"Sort of, Nick looked kinda scared, only a little bit. I managed to punch one of them for laughing at me!"

_"OOOOOH, you go girl!"_

"HaHaHa, thanks Mom! I gotta go, I'm heading to bed now, bye!"

_"Bye sweetie!"_

_End of Conversation_

_Monday Morning_

I stumbled into English class in pretty much the same way I'd been moping around all day for the weekend, headache still in full swing. Day 3 of being upset about the store incident. I knew it would most likely be gone by tonight but I was still in a very touchy mood.

I was all about the baggy sweater, even though it was hot enough out to make me uncomfortably warm in it. Today I was about comfort. My hair had been pulled back into a ponytail, my left-side bang was clipped back just behind the ear.

Today was one of those days I wished I was a boy who could roll out of bed and face the world, no preparations necessary. I think I'd decided to pretend I was and Madi didn't hold back her questioning face when I plopped down in my desk beside her and set my head down on my desk groaning.

"Chloe, what the fuck happened the other night?" Madi mumbled.

I lifted my head to stare her down in my best angry face. She only laughed harder. I noted Nick was still in the hallway greeting students. _Great, at least I have a few more minutes before I have to face that problem where he ends up worrying about me._

"I'll fill you in on everything later," I promised. She hesitated. "Ugh, fine...I punched Jay in the movie store the other night!" She gasped.

"Oh my god! Why? you're not a violent sort of person!" She said.

"Well, he mentioned my parents in a nasty way, I put him on the wall by his throat, he carried on, so I ended up threatening him to stop it but when I turned around, he laughed so I punched him, I told them to fuck off and the did without question, Nick looked shocked and upset of what I did so I went home and cried until Nick held me and I fell asleep!" I explained, starting to water up, I got pulled into my friend's embrace and I blinked away the tears just before Nick walked in.

He met my eyes briefly, concerned and I glanced away, ashamed of whatever he now thought of me.

"Looks like everyone had quite the weekend," he teased trying to lighten the class up into the usual friendly atmosphere he liked to keep it at. There were a few groans, a few chuckles. I merely set my head back down on my desk.

"Yeah especially Chloe," I heard Jesse call from my left. I glanced up, he was turned around in his seat staring at me, I hadn't noticed but expected he'd been watching me for quite some time. I met his glance, confused and annoyed.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You know what I'm talking about Chloe, everyone does, don't make me say it in front of the whole class," he smirked.

"Actually, I have no idea what you're talking about Jesse, so please, enlighten me," I spat. I got pissed off with Jay so I killed him? I waited for his answer.

"Jay told me, he told everyone…so did Lewis. Chloe, we all know," he pressed. What the fuck was he talking about? Jay and Lewis, the assholes talking about my parents.

"What exactly did they tell you Jesse, because I'm not exactly following," I spat again, growing angrier with each second.

"Come on Chloe, don't make me say it," he prompted.

"Say what!" I just about shouted in frustration.

"That you fucking tried to murder them both at the movie store! They said they both had a go at you and that you were a real bitch about it, you were trying to murder them with a gun," he laughed. The rest of the class then burst into laughter and my face grew bright red. _What the fuck had they been saying about me?_

"Excuse me Mr. Mahon!" Nick scolded Jesse. He normally let class room banter progress to a certain extent, to see if it would lead into an interesting class topic for discussion and stopped it if it was completely irrelevant or inappropriate.

"That is not necessary, and I suggest you not only watch your language but what you accuse other people of doing in my classroom. One more word and you'll be in the principal's office so fast, you won't even remember how you got there, especially if you're talking about my girl," he spat, anger clearly radiating in his usually calm voice. What Jesse had said was high school banter and gossip and I could expect Nick would be so angry about it had this been any other student, because he cares. Had this been one of the hoe's in our grade who would've giggled at the public accusation of her being a whore he would have said something along the lines of 'watch your language,' and continued with the lesson. I had a gut feeling that because it had been me, he'd taken it personally. I did know why he cared about me so much but his anger fuelled mine, which was already on high, and I blew up.

"Fuck you, Jesse!" I screamed standing up. "You have no idea what happened!" I ran out the classroom but just before I left the door- "Check your sources before you go accusing people of doing shit!"

There were gasps of shock and I ran out into the hallway, heading for my locker so I could get my knife out and stab myself with it, yes I had a knife, it was an envelope opener one though, I always kept it when needed, like now, but then I though "no" because Nick would die with me.

Nick joined me in the hallway and without even meeting my eyes; he walked directly across the hallway to the opposite classroom and knocked on the door. Mr. Webber had a spare and he opened the door immediately.

"Sorry Jim, I need to ask you to watch over my class for a few minutes. I'm having issues with a student and need to speak with them," he said calmly. Mr. Webber glanced at me, obviously in surprise and nodded, heading into the English room and closed the door. The murmurs died down and we were left alone in the hallway. Nick looked me up and down.

But I, I just put my head back on the wall and collapsed onto my knees, pouring the sadness out of them onto the hall floor. Nick knelt down and hugged, chanting the same words. Soon enough he begun to speak again.

"I suppose I should have a chat with Jesse, probably Jay and Lewis too…", he said.

"No! That will just make it worse. I'll try and avoid them…promise," I pleaded.

"I can't really just let something like this go…" he hesitated. "I love you too much! Why don't I just give them suspension and tell their parents that they are punished, okay?"

"Okay," I choked out, brimming wiht tears, he wiped them away with his soft, warm lips.

"You and me know the truth, that's all that matters! Why don't you stay after-school with me so we can do something semi-fun! Okay?"

I nodded and he pulled my hair out of my face, kissing me on the tip of my nose before he meets my lips lovingly. We both went back in the classroom to finish off the lesson.

_After School_

I walked in the classroom, hands stuffed in my pockets, looking quite miserable. He stood from his desk and smiled, shooting me a sympathetic look.

"How did the rest of the day go?"

I shot him a hateful look. "That bad, huh?" His eyes filled with concern.

I just groaned and plopped down in the desk closest to him. He walked over and sat down in the one in front of me; turning around in it the way so many of us did to chat in class and meeting my gaze.

"You've had a terrible day, why won't you meet me at home?" He said softly.

"I'm not sure I want to be alone." I said in a depressed tone.

"Okay." He said in the exact same way.

He pulled me into his embrace again and planted as many kisses he could in many different places along my jaw bone and neck.

"Chloe, if there's one thing I've learned about you; it's that you're stubborn." He chuckled. "Alright, what shall we do?" He contemplated looking around the room.

I pulled out 'Dirty Dancing' from my bag, he knows it's one of my old favourites, he never stops laughing when I get all fidgety at the sexy scenes.

"I think we've found our semi-fun detention activity," he chuckled grabbing the movie from me and walking to the front where the DVD player was almost always positioned.

"Is that really school appropriate?" I questioned, smirking.

"Unless you'd rather watch the conclusion of Hamlet with me?" He challenged.

"I'll shut up," I said quickly. He laughed, moving the DVD further back, pushing some desks aside so it was closer to where we were seated.

I pondered something, smirking. I got up and walked over to his desk, plopping down in his oversized, amazingly comfy rolly chair. "Ahhh," I said smiling and leaning back into it. "Not fair that you get this, and we have those uncomfortable hunks of plastic," I wined, sprawling out.

He chuckled. "If it were up to me, you'd all have comfy chairs. Though I have a feeling most of you would sleep through my whole lesson. Except for you 'cause you would be staring at my ass all day,"

I laughed. "Probably true," I agreed. "I dibs this for the movie," I said rolling it over to where he was sitting on the top of a desk at the back middle of the room. He had the title menu up on the movie and was trying to find play on the remote.

"Sure, I guess it's only fair. You can have the comfy chair and I'll sit on the desk. Talk about role reversal," he chuckled hitting play.

"I'm kidding," I said getting up. "Here, sit in your chair."

"Chloe, don't be silly, sit back down in the chair, or I'll force you," he said seductively, turning the volume up on the opening scene of the movie.

"I suppose I could sit in your lap," I flirted.

"Might as well go out with a bang," he teased. He sat in the comfy chair while I sat on his comfy lap, cuddling eachother up.

I turned my attention back to the screen and he did the same.

Whenever there was an adorable romantic moment I "awwwww'd" out loud and Nick chuckled. There were a few "intimate" scenes which became a bit awkward where I would chew on my nails and bounce my leg up and down while Nick would shift uncomfortably in his seat or play with the remote (We never think about sex scenes unless it's about us so it makes it less awkward). During the scene where the girl had that abortion gone wrong I cringed into my seat, feeling her pain. Nick knew something about it being hard to watch and I nodded furiously while biting my nails off. I had happy tears in my eyes at the end as Nick hit stop and went to grab the disk.

This movie has this exact same effect on me every time.

"What time is it?" I asked, noting it was growing slowly darker as twilight fell outside the window.

He looked down at his wrist watch. "Shortly after six," he said getting up and walking over to his desk to pack up his stuff.

We walked up to his car talking and laughing about the dancing scenes and how we should try it.

_At home on Sunday 14th January, 10am in Morning_

I awoke from the sleep me and Nick peacefully had, in hopes of getting rid of the rest of my headache to the sound of my phone ringing loudly beside me to the ring tone.

'Good Girls Go Bad'. I groaned and reached for it blindly patting the table beside me. I flipped it open as I sat up on the bed trying to regain consciousness.

"What?" I mumbled.

_Madison chuckled on the other end. "Nice talking to you too," she joked._

"Sorry, what's up?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

_"Just wanted to chat but if you'd rather I can call back another time, grumpy," she commented, her voice becoming a bit short._

"No it's fine, I'm sorry, it's just been a long few days," I apologized.

_"Alright, well I was just calling to ask you if I'm driving to the dance Friday or if you are? No I don't mean me literally when driving and I was kind of planning someone to drop us off instead of Mr. Jonas 'cause he has to be there before us…"_

"—Hold on, dance?" I asked, standing up and pacing trying to wake myself up fully.

_"The dance Chloe, come on…one of the only social events all year at our boring hick town school. We go to them all, we have fun, and I mentioned this one to you last week remember?" She prompted._

"God, not really, it's been a crazy few weeks," I said trying to recall any mention of this dance.

_"There are flyers all over the school; it's Hawaiian themed, bring your lei? Ring any bells?" She pushed._

"Sorry, I haven't been quite with it lately, what with all the 'I love you's and make out sessions and all. But sure, I guess I'll go with you. Wait a minute, you can't drive, you're 13," I warned.

_"Relax, I'm gonna hire someone to do it for us, I said that," she laughed. This was probably true._

"Kay, come over before and we'll get ready together."

_"Deal, so want to spill some details on after school a few weeks ago? Everything happened so fast that day and I haven't talked to you since you went nuts on Jesse…" She prompted._

I sighed. "It was nothing really…we watched a movie. He didn't even want to give me detention or anything for my outburst."

"Why not? You flipped out in class, normally that would call for a detention," she asked confused.

"Well, he understood because he was there…"

_"Mr. Jonas is very loving and protective when it comes to you," she sneered._

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

_"Nothing…he just favors you like you're so fragile, it's even more than you being a brownnoser it's like…he really loves you Chloe, we may already know that but we never know how much." _

"Oh stop it, you're being silly, you saw how much he loved me on TV a couple months ago on E!News."

_"Still, he is fucking hot," she laughed._

"And by the way, I am not a brownnoser!" I challenged her earlier comment, just catching it.

"Umhummm…"

"Whatever Madison I have things to do, see you tomorrow," I said hanging up the phone with a sigh. _I am not a browner…_. I huffed.

Nick woke up when I fell back on the pillows.

"Mmmm, morning, Chloe!"

"Morning,"

"What are you gonna wear for the dance?"

"Depends on how sexy you want it," I whispered in his ear.

Nick's POV:

I get up so I can play and write a song on my guitar for Chloe. I am nearly finished though.

Normal POV:

"And done!" Nick set down his pencil, picked up his guitar, and finished song then headed towards the living room. Nick had been working on a new song all week and had finally completed it **(Sorry it wasn't mentioned earlier reviewers)**. Now he wanted to play it for Chloe and see what she thought. After all Chloe was the only other person in the house so why not?

"Hey big boy," Chloe said looking up from the TV show she was watching.

"What ya watching?" Nick asked sitting down next to his lover on the sofa.

"Oh just something on this Justin bieber kid. He stole theJb initials from you guys you know." She said turning the volume down. "The little fag got nailed with a water bottle, I swear to god that's the funniest fucking thing I've ever seen." Nick had to try hard not to laugh.

"Yeah that's pretty funny." Nick said. "Anyway I have this song I want to play for you." He went on, holding the up the music sheet, "If you will just hold it up for me."

"Sure" Chloe agreed.

She moved closer to nick and held out the sheet. Nick began to strum and fast tune, and sung a few notes, he sounded great until Chloe put her hand on Nicks thigh. Nick began to stumble over the words to his song. And he played a little faster when her hand slowly slid towards his crotch. He started to sweat and turn red but he kept on playing. When her hand grazed his package he hit all the wrong notes and strummed so hard he almost broke the string.

It had felt amazing and his cock started to harden. He loved the feeling until he realized it was in the livingroom and you could see what they were doing through the window. "Whoa!" he said jumping up, away from Chloe.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked standing up. "Don't you like it?" Nick did like it, in fact he wanted it right now.

"No, Chloe I don't want to do it where we are." Nick lied.

"Bullshit" Chloe said moving towards him. "It can be wherever we want it to. And I want it here," she pointed to Nick "!and I know you want it here too." As Chloe moved closer, Nick began to back up until his back hit the wall.

Nick swallowed hard and faced his girlfriend. "N-no I don't!" nick repeated.

"Then what's that?" Chloe asked pointing at Nick's pants, so close Nick could feel her breath on his ear. "Banana in your pocket?" Nick looked down and blushed at the hard-on in his pants. He swallowed hard as Chloe brushed some of his hair away from his eyes. Then she glanced down at his crotch and smirked at Nick.

"Wait, Chloe." Nick said pressing himself against the door as Chloe bent down and undid his fly. "Think about what you're about to do and where we are. Ohhh," he let out a loud groan as Chloe massaged his cock through his underwear.

"I know exactly what I'm about to do and where," Chloe said running her hand down Nick's chest. "You in here!"

Chloe went over to close the curtains and return to him.

She pulled nick's pants down and before Nick could react, had his cock out and was stroking it. Nick let out another moan.

"Yeah, I knew you would like this." Chloe said slowly moving her hand up and down Nick's length. Nick couldn't think straight anymore, all he could focus on was Chloe stroking his cock and when she stuck it as far as she could into her mouth; Nick almost came right then and there.

She swirled her tongue around Nick's length, sucking up all of Nick's pre-cum she could get. "Ahhh. Baby I'm gonna cum!" Nick moaned in a strained voice. Chloe pulled away and stood up.

"No, no Big boy." Chloe said "You're not going to cum like that..." she caressed Nick's face and leaned closer. "I'm going to make you scream."

Chloe trapped Nick's lips in a fierce kiss and slowly led him upstairs to the bedroom and on the bed.

"Lay down baby." She said, gently pushing him down. Chloe got on top of him and strattled Nick's waist. Nick stared up at her. He was sick of hiding his boners, watching Chloe from behind and staring at her ass swaying back and forth whenever she walked in class; he knew sooner or later he was going to snap. Maybe even jump Chloe infront of the school and her mates. God only knows how many times he thought about it. Chloe interrupted Nick's thoughts by grinding against him, both of them moaned in pleasure. Nick undid Chloe's jeans and saw how wet she came to be.

He rolled them over so he was on top and pulled off Chloe's shirt, he trailed his fingers down her breast and reached the lacy line of her underwear, he pulled them off in a swift movement and placed his finger at her entrance, rubbing her clit.

"Shit!" Chloe said, her eyes closed in pleasure. "That, felt good, but today it's about you!" Chloe flipped them over again, pinned Nick to the bed, and ground against him again.

"Chloe please," Nick begged, "stop teasing me, just do it!" Chloe smiled.

"do what?" She knew exactly what nick was talking about, he wanted Chloe to fuck him, but she wanted to hear Nick say it. Nick had never cursed unless a really powerful effect had come on him, on purpose or with his own free will, he hated when people did it but he didn't mind. "Do what?" Chloe asked again, still smirking.

"Make love to me," Nick said. She was disappointed but knew that was as close as Nick was going to go to saying fuck.

"Alright, I'll turn over and you get ready!" Chloe said, getting onto her knees, prepared for the next motion.

Nick rubbed one of Chloe's butt cheeks before giving it a hard spank. Chloe gave a grunt of pleasure; Nick rubbed the other one hitting it even harder this time. Chloe repeated the sound.

"You like that you little slut?" Nick asked spanking her again. When Chloe didn't reply, Nick hit her harder, "Answer me, bitch."

"Yes." Chloe grunted.

"Good girl" Nick said leaning over Chloe to kiss her, and grab some lube he kept in the bedside table. He coated his dick in it "You ready sexy?" He asked.

"Yes, baby please, do it!" Nick smiled and slowly slid into Chloe's entrance, both of them groaned and Chloe fisted the sheets as Nick started to pump in and out of her. Nick slapped her ass again.

"Shit Chloe you tighten up when I spank you!" he told his younger partner. He spanked her again and let out a sigh when Chloe's walls clamped tighter around his dick.

"Harder, Nick I need it harder," she said, staying up on her hands and knees so Nick didn't have to bend over.

Nick complied thrusting harder than before, the only sound in the room being Nick and Chloe's heavy breathing, the sound of Nick's balls slapping Chloe's ass seemed very loud. Chloe and Nick were both close when Chloe remembered her earlier words to Nick _"I'm going to make you scream"_ and took them as a personal challenge.

She flipped them over so Chloe was on top.

Chloe started going faster, and harder than she knew she could, and faster than Nick. Nick gripped the sheets tightly and slammed his eyes shut as Chloe's rhythm increased; he was so, fucking, close. "Ahhh, p-please, C-Chloe" nick said loudly. Chloe got off of him and sat next to him.

"Cum for me baby" Chloe said, leaning over to lick the back of Nick's neck, while reaching around to jack him off. Nicks body convulsed, and he reached his climax.

"Ahhhhh, Chloe! Fuck!" nick screamed as he came. Nick rolled over and got under the covers. Chloe joined him, pulling him close. "Chloe that was amazing!" Nick said turning his head to give her a quick kiss.

"That it was" Chloe replied, rubbing Nick's chest. "I'll tell you one thing," she added, "if that's what it takes to get you to curse, I'll make sure you say "fuck" everyday."

Nick laughed and snuggled closer to her." I love you" he said.

OoOoO

"I love you too" Chloe told him, slowly falling asleep. Soon they were both dreaming of each other.


	2. 2015, 3 years later

_2015_

Nick's POV:

I can't believe we have been going out for 3 years now. I'm 22 and Chloe is now 16. She has grown up so much in that time.

She has grown even more beautiful than ever before, her eyes are even more blue, she is only slightly shorter than me, she loves to babysit Frankie, her hair is shoulder length, still.

But I still wish I met her years earlier.

Today we just got home about an hour ago and Chloe is now cooking the birthday cake for Joe's Birthday party (It's February 24th).

"Honey!" I heard Chloe call, "Cake is done!"

_At the party_

Chloe's POV: 

We arrived at Joe's party and it was so funny, Joe was acting confused when Frankie tried beating him up and Joe stood completely still.

He managed to tire himself out (Frankie) and fell asleep on the sofa. I reached for a blanket and placed it over him. He is 12/13 now, wow.

Suddenly, I felt something come into my mouth and I began to choke and gag, I ran straight for the bathroom, and began vomitng, puking, whatever you prefer.

I text Mom to come to the bathroom. She arrived within seconds.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Do you know what's happening to me?"

"Not sure, anything strange with you lately?"

"Recently, I have been craving weird foods without Nick noticing and and vomiting in the bathroom and I feel something in my stomach moving about."

She looked over me for a good few minutes and smiled.

"I think you might be pregnant, sweetie." She said. There was a short silence and I was stuttering, at loss for words.

"Okay?...Do you have a test?" was all I could ask of her.

"Sure sweetie," she went to the cupboard in here and grabbed one. "Just in case!" she handed it to me.

Normal POV:

_beeep beeep, _Chloe looked at the little stick infront of her in her hands, positive.

She shows her Mom the test and she isn't angry or disappointed, she is smiled with her mouth wide open.

Chloe's POV:

She brings me in greet with a huge loving hug.

"This is fantastic!" She says.

"Really?"

"Yes! I cannot believe my 3rd son is gonna be a daddy!" She said the last few words in a whisper incase someone is listening. "How far along does it say?"

"2 weeks, wow!" I said.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"I think at school tomorrow, I'm going to announce it to the class because everyone in there is practically my family as am I to them now, though the boys are a little annoying around the edges they're great, they all love me so I'll tell them then."

"Very good."

We embrace another mother-daughter hug before we depart to the living room.

_English class next day_

The class was still chattering by the time I was in, Nick was organising the papers on his desk that's to do with this lesson.

"EVERYONE!" I shouted, they immediately silenced, "I have a huge announcement today, this is going to be a bit of a shock for my boyfriend Nick most of all."

They all looked really impatient to find out what it is, so I blurt it out. "I'm pregnant!"

There were gasps in the class, but then some of the girls came up to me casually, then, surprisingly, they screamed and hugged me.

This went on for a few minutes, all the congratulations and all. But Nick, he stood there watching me the whole time.

I walked over to him with concerned taped across my face, he stood there now shocked of what he heard.

"We're having a Baby?" he asked. I nodded slowly gradually going faster for a few seconds. "Oh, well..." then something happened which was completely not what I expected. He fainted onto the floor (backards) going limp.

"Oh great." slipped out of my mouth. I asked Madi and Tom to help me to carry him to the Headmaster's office.

Mr. Mountford (headmaster) asked, "Is it true you're pregnant?"

"Yes, it's true, I'm 2 weeks along."

"Ah, well congratulations, you can no longer be a student but I am willing to have you as his teaching assistant since you passed all your tests throughout your years with absolutely 100%." He said, I smiled and hugged him tight repeating Thank you's so many times.

He also said we could go home early, sooo lucky!

_Later when Nick woke up_

He slowly regained concsciousness and realised he was at home.

"What happened?"

"You fainted."

"Are you really pregnant?"

"Yes," I said, now on the edge of tears.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

Normal POV: 

Nick pulled her into a hug. Chloe buried her face into Nick's chest.

"I'm pregnant. Go ahead and leave me now!" She yelled. She expected his warm embrace to be gone, but felt his soft lips against her forehead.

"What's the baby gonna do first? Sing or play guitar?" Nick asked.

"You're-you're not gonna leave?" she asked.

"Why on earth would I leave the two most important people in my life?" Nick asked.

"You watch 'Teen Mom' and '16 and Pregnant' with me all the time and the boyfriend always leaves the girlfriend," Chloe said.

"Not this boyfriend," Nick said. He put is hand protectively on her stomach. Chloe smiled as Nick wiped away her tears.

"Its gonna be okay," Nick said.

"A little bit longer and I'll be fine," Chloe said. Nick placed a hand on her back and pulled her into a kiss.

"You'll be fine." he sang to her. Chloe let another tear drop onto her hand. No matter what happened, Nick would stay with Chloe the whole time.

"No matter what they say, no matter what they do, I'll stay with you," Nick said, kissing her again.

"Mom already knows because she made me do the test!"

"Fair enough," Chloe giggled into the kiss again.

Joe and Kevin noticed something different about Nick and Chloe. They have been going out for 3 years or so now and they seem, well, closer than all of that time put together all of a sudden. Nick would always carry her things, tell her that he loves her every five seconds, kissing her every chance he got, always walking with his arm around her waist, and then there's right now.

Chloe had been really upset over something all morning. Kevin tried to puppy-dog-pout it out of her, but Chloe didn't tell him. Kevin and Joe were now looking at Chloe and Nick talking in the livingroom. They could see them, but couldn't hear them.

"Nick, I'm just scared. What if your brothers hate me now!" Chloe cried. Nick gave her a hug.

"Baby, it's okay to be scared. I'm terrified right now," Nick said. "It's gonna be alright."

"There's a baby inside of me Nick. I'm scared I'll do something wrong and hurt it. I can't take it Nick," Chloe said (Chloe's British).

"Its okay Baby. You'll feel like giving up, but at the end of the day you won't. You'll cry, but as long as I'm by your side it'll be alright. We'll make mistakes, but everyone does. Chloe, its okay to be scared, but you also need to be prepared," Nick said. Chloe stifled a laugh. Nick raised his eyebrow.

"Was that a song, cause most of it rhymed," Chloe said. Nick smiled a rare full smile, sending Joe and Kevin in shock, they have seen him smile but not like THAT, she must have that affect on him.

"It can be if you want. Its alright Chloe," Nick said. Chloe grabbed Nick's hand and placed a ring in his hand.

Chloe gave Nick a kiss.

"Thanks Nick. I feel a little better now," Chloe said. A smirk grew on her face. "The baby's going with singing first," Chloe whispered. Nick smiled.

"Not if I find my mini guitar I used to have," Nick said. Chloe giggled as they walked out of the livingroom together, bumping into Joe and Kevin.

"Hey guys. See you're sniffing your nosy way in?" Nick said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Joe asked.

_Later on_

"I'm sorry Nick. I'm just nervous," Chloe said.

"Its okay," Nick said. He glanced at his watch. "It's almost time for dinner Chlo'." he said.

"Oh here it comes," Chloe said. Nick sighed and held her hair back and rubbed her back in soothing circles until she stopped throwing up.

"Sorry," Chloe said. Nick gave her a kiss in her hair. "It's fine," he said.

Everything was going great at the dinner until the end. Chloe started feeling sick to her stomach, but thought nothing of it. She drank some water and everything was okay. Nick leaned close to Chloe.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked. She slightly shook her head. Chloe stood up and ran to the bathroom, Nick following after her. Chloe threw up and Nick comforted her. when they walked into the dinning room, they had some explaining to do.

"Chloe, are you okay?" Mr. Jonas asked. Chloe shook her head.

"It all depends on how you put 'okay'," She said. She took a deep breath. "Well, I, uh, well, I'm," Chloe started. She stopped after a while. "I'm pregnant," she blurted out. Everyone was in shock, except for Mrs. Jonas of course.

Kevin was first to get up, he looked down at her sternly, his height slightly towering over hers, before opening his arms and grabbing her in a tight hug.

"Oh my god, my little brother's gonna be a Dad and Chloe is gonna be a Mom!" He shouted, everyone joined in with the hugging, including Frankie.

"I'M GONNA BE AN UNCLE!" Joe shouted before cuddling her again.

After the dinner, they toasted to the happy couple and Chloe and Nick don't drink so they're good. They went straight home and snogged eachother until they went into bed completely bare skin and no single clothing left upon them.

Nick kept his arms around her as they remained quiet and watched the February snowflakes slowly fall, it was rare to have snow in England.

"I love you Nick. I always will," Chloe said.

"I love you too Chloe. I love you and this baby, which may I add, we are naming Daniel if it's a boy," Nick said, receiving a small laugh from Chloe.

"And Fiona if it's a girl," Chloe said. She soon fell asleep in Nick's arms. "By the way, Mr. Mountford said I can no longer be a student because I aced 100% on all my tests so now I can be your teaching assistant."

"Thats great!" Nick gave her one last kiss before he was in a long needed sleep as well.

Next Week

"Honey, wake up," he said.

"Nick?" Chloe asked.

"No, its Charlie the unicorn," Nick said sarcastically.

"Why is a unicorn calling me honey?" Chloe asked.

"For crying out loud Chloe its Nick!" Nick said.

"I knew that," Chloe said, smiling.

"Its 11 and you have to go to the doctor at 1," Nick said.

"Alright, I'm up," Chloe said.

At the Doctor's appointment

Chloe was calm as they waited for the results of Chloe's blood test. Nick on the other hand was nervous and starting to hyperventilate. It wasn't long before he was digging in his pocket for his inhaler.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked.

"Other than the fact I feel an asthma attack coming on any second now, I'm peachy!" Nick said, taking a second puff of his inhaler.

"Just calm down Nick. Every things gonna be fine," She said. Nick pulled his inhaler up to his mouth again. Chloe gave him a look that could kill. "If you puff that thing one more time _**you'll**_ be in the hospital!"

"Sorry," Nick said. There was a knock on the door, making Nick nearly jump out of his skin.

"Okay Chloe, we have your results in and you are pregnant. Now, we need to see when you'll have your baby. Do you know the conception date?" Dr. Metclaf asked.

"February 10th," Chloe said.

"Your due date will be October 17th. Now, let's take your baby's first picture," Dr. Metclaf said. Nick felt his breath get caught in his throat. A few minutes later, Dr. Metclaf said, "You're having twins!"

"T-twins? TWINS! As in, two babies?" Nick asked. Dr. Metclaf nodded. Nick stood up, hyperventilating again. He shook his inhaler and passed out.

At Home

Nick opened his eyes realizing that he wasn't in a doctor's office anymore, but at home in bed.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Chloe beamed.

"Man Babe, I just had the weirdest dream ever," Nick said. "You were pregnant with twins! Crazy right?" Nick asked.

"Not so crazy seeing its true," Chloe said. She showed him the ultrasound pictures. Sure enough, there were two little heads and four little arms visible. Nick smiled, seeing the two little babies. Then he pictured the two babies, two little energetic, fantastic, and musically inclined Nick/Chloe's.

"Oh my God! We're gonna have twins!" Nick exclaimed. He hugged Chloe and looked down at her not noticeable baby bump. "Daddy loves you two very much. Don't you ever forget it."

_At School in History, Because Nick teaches more than 1 subject now_

"And even today, the disappearance of the Roanoke Colony remains on of America's biggest mysteries," Chloe finished her lesson for Nick.

"Thank you Chloe for teaching us on American history of the 16th century. Tomorrow is when you shall read out your report to the class, we'll start with Ms. Brown's essay on the Civil War," Nick said.

"Oh my God! You have to see what I just designed," Madi dropped her voice down to a whisper (She decided to go into embroidery and clothing since year 9, she is brilliant, they are year 11 now). "For the babies." Madi showed Chloe the pictures and Chloe Oohed and Ahhed.

"Guys, I just got a note on my desk," Nick said, sitting down.

"What's it say?" Chloe asked. Nick shrugged his shoulders and opened the note.

_"I know about your pregnancy Nick + Chloe. Congratulations, hope you are happy, I also saw the little bump, it's so cute._

_love Britney Frost."_

They both awed. Suddenly they saw Britney come over skinng and smiling.

"Did you get my note , sir and miss?" She asked.

Chloe was the first to answer. "Yes, sweetie, that's so nice of you, thank you!" She hugged the little girl tightly and brought her in the embrace with Nick, they looked like a little family. She said 'your welcome' before departing off with all her friends, she also swore never to tell anyone unless they said so.

When Chloe is 9 weeks pregnant 

Kevin and Nick recently have been keeping Chloe away from them and I think you know why, yes, Nick is going to propose to Chloe. But all of Next week they are going on E!News to chat about their new album and what they have been doing recently at home and in School and all that yada-yada-yada.

I don't know how he is going to propose but first thing's first is that Kevin has finally picked out a ring for him to give to her.

"Okay Nick, going out and buying the ring in person is out of the question because of crazy shop owners, but buying it online is our solution," Kevin said.

"I knew you were smart Kev," I said. It looks like I'll be proposing to Chloe next week after all.

At E!News

Reporter: And now, we now have two very special guests on our show, she performed her new Song 'Stronger' 3 years ago and she and her boyfriend have been back together ever since, that's right, we have Nick Jonas and Chloe Chandler everybody!

Nick and Chloe: Hello!

Reporter: So how has everything been going lately, having any fun at school and all?

Chloe: Actually yes, but I'm not being a student there anymore because I aced all of my tests throughout the school years with 100% each time, it is confirmed in my school record.

Reporter: Wow, okay, answer this one question, then.

Chloe: Lay it on me.

Reporter: Well, how do you travel faster than light?

Chloe: Oh, I've never heard that question before, and I never was asked about it.

Reporter: Can you take a guess?

Chloe: Alright...oooooh...mmmmmm. OH! By harnessing a quantum tunnel with an FTL Factor of 36.7 recurring but it's not possible because we do not have enough energy on the earth to form a tunnel that powerful.

Reporter: Wow! (Appluase in the background) So you're going to be Nick's assistant there now?

Chloe: Yeah.

Reporter: So Nick, how has Chloe been, naughty? (suggesively)

Nick: (blushes) Yeah, but other than that, she is so loving, she has grown so much over the 3 years we have been together. And by the way, we have something very important for all of you to hear!

Reporter: Really?

Chloe: Yes, we are expecting twin babies.

Reporter: Oh my god, congratulations! (Huge appluse)

Nick: Thank you. And I have another surprise.

Chloe: What?

_Nick slowly rises from his seat, bends down on one knee and takes her hand in his._

Nick: Chloe I love you, I always have and will. Whether you believe it or not I didn't care that you'd be trouble during pregnany because of your hormones but I can handle it!

_Nick earned a slight laugh from the audience, Chloe and the reporter._

Nick: You get me so well Chloe, I don't what I would do without you in my life.

_He takes the ring out of his pocket and shows it to her, the audience gasps at his action._

Nick: So Chloe Louise Fiona Baggins Chandler, will you do me the honor of being my wife?

_She didn't look at the ring once because she was focused on Nick. Once her eyes fell on the ring Chloe felt herself start to water with tears. It was perfect._

Nick: Uh Chloe this is the part where you say-

_Nick felt himself hit the ground as Chloe launched herself at him, kissing him repeatedly. Classic Chloe, hey that rhymes! _

Nick: So I'll take that as a yes?"

Chloe: What do you think?

_She asked she continued to lie on top of Nick. _

Chloe: Of course I'll marry you!

_He placed the ring on her finger and they kissed passionately, the audience blew the roof off with cheers and cries of excitement._

10 weeks later

Chloe's bump was over half the size of a watermelon now. Nick says she looks even more beautiful every day the bump grows.

"Hey! Why don't we go have a truth or dare night with Kevin, Joe and Danielle?" Chloe asked.

"Wow, haven't had one in a while!"

"I know! We'll call them for tomorrow!"

"Sounds like a plan," Nick said.

She dialled all of their numbers.

Tomorrow night

_The bottle spins so fast it is just a blur. but it gradually gets slower and slower until it lands on..._

"Nick!" Joe called, the spinner.

Nick: Yes?

Joe: Truth or dare?

Nick: Truth!

Joe: How many times have you done it with Chloe since you have been going out?

_Kevin and Danielle laughed, Chloe wasn't surprised and Nick was blushing furiously._

_He looks at Chloe._

Nick: How many times have we done it?

Chloe: let's see (counting with her fingers)...two thousand nine hundred and eighty seven times in six months.

_Kevin, Danielle and Joe's mouths dropped open, she actually kept count?_

Joe: Whoa!

Chloe: I know!

_they shared a long, passionate kiss before Joe cleared his throat to interrupt them, now Nick span the bottle, and it landed on..._

Nick: Kevin!

Kevin: Yeah!

Nick: Truth or dare?

Kevin: Dare!

Nick: I dare you...(evil grin)...to shout outside that you fell in love with men when you were 5!

Chloe and Joe: Nice!

_They both high-fived Nick before Kevin walked outside, he never passes down a dare. Nick kissed Chloe's bump before kevin shouted to the world._

Kevin: _**When I was 5 I fell in love with men!**_

_They all laughed, even danielle who was on the verge of tears of laughter. _

_He came back in and placed a brush of a kiss across Danielle's lips which she gladly accepted, now it is Kevin's turn to spin and it lands on..._

Kevin: Chloe!

Chloe: Yeah?

Kevin: Truth or dare?

Chloe: Dare!

Kevin: I dare you...to seduce Nick infront of us, touch him up and everything, make him horny! but don't continue once he is fully turned on! But be careful with your bump!

Joe and Danielle: OOOOOOOOOOOhhh!

_Chloe gladly leans Nick, Chloe put her hand on Nick's thigh. Nick began to groan and her hand slowly slid towards his crotch. He started to sweat and turn red. When her hand grazed his package his hands balled up into firm fists, ready to grip something and break it within his grasp. _

_It had felt amazing and his cock started to harden. But Chloe stopped there, her hand pulled away and Nick whined, you could tell he was fully hard-on._

Kevin: Well done, and that took...(looking at his watch)...11 seconds, wow, what do you do to him?

Chloe: Jack him off 10 times a day!

Joe: Didn't wanna know, EEWW! You're gross to even admitt that!

Chloe: Yep and Proud! (kissing Nick who was still hard)

_The dares and truths carried on, Joe admitted he jacks himself off in the bathroom over girls from porn magazines. Danielle was dared to strip to her underwear along with Kevin and they did lapdances, Chloe and Nick were dared to Sing a sex song and Joe was dared to kiss Kevin on the lips with tounges, they both went to puke in the bathroom (they didn't really but they felt like it) and everyone laughed (Chloe dared them). Chloe and Nick also admitted that they have sessions close enough to sex in between classes when Nick came to the school in the first few weeks, Danielle and Kevin also admitted that they still haven't done it yet even though they were married for a couple years and they were signing up for adoption. Everyone found it just fine._

At night in Bed with Nick and Chloe, Chloe's POV:

"You know what; well it's too late now…"

"What?" He asked confused.

"We never used the student/teacher thing to our advantage," I said turning to face him, smirking sheepishly.

"What do you mean by that, Chloe?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm, he was catching on.

"Just the whole idea of being fucked by my teacher because I've been a naughty school girl is incredibly hot…" I teased, biting my lip innocently, driving him mad.

"Just because you're no longer my student doesn't mean I'm not a teacher who also doesn't find that incredibly hot, baby," he said, his eyes glazing over with lust. "Why don't we rewind a few months and you **go grab that fucking tease of a school girl skirt** and I'll show you just how well I punish my naughty students," he offered.

I'd never leapt up so fast in my life, holding my bump, I was sprinting to find the god damn skirt. Nick chuckled as I left the room.

When I returned I looked like a mock version of Britney spears in her legendary 'Hit Me Baby One More Time' video. I'd tied my shirt up, exposing my larger stomach and sported the skirt Nick found 'oh so hot!'. I felt like a total slut but we were having fun with this anyhow, even though I was pregnant with twins.

Nick smirked slightly as I entered the room. "Chloe, have you been a bad girl? Do you need a detention?" He said holding back a laugh at how hilarious he sounded while he got up and walked towards me.

"I think maybe I do _Mr. Jonas_," that drove him mad. "But if it's anything like our last detention, we totally fail," I teased.

He laughed out loud. "Unless you would rather show me how you dirty dance again?" He teased.

I laughed, his face hardened again, in mock teacher mode. "Why don't we see how well you really paid attention in my class Chloe? Or were you too distracted by your hot teacher?" He smirked.

"That was a definite problem, but I think I remember a thing or two," I challenged.

He grabbed me and led me towards the bed, climbing on top of me, still remembering I'm pregnant so he went gentle, his hand trailing my body.

"What was Hamlet's lover's name?" He whispered hoarsely in my ear. Easy.

"Ophelia," I answered like it was common sense. He smirked and rewarded me with a passionate kiss, his hands roaming my body as he untied my shirt and threw it aside.

"Who wrote 1984?" He whispered again, his hand lingering on my breast.

"Come on Jonas, Orwell, I think you want to fuck me," I teased. He'd obviously turned this into a little game, rewarding my knowledge by inching us closer and closer to sex and I found it fun.

He smirked, briefly out of character. He began kneading my breasts through my bra, making me arch into his hand and let out a soft moan. He undid the clasp and let it fall to the floor, leaving my chest exposed in front of him. "I think you're right about that," he answered, leaning down to gently suck on one of my nipples, causing me to moan louder. He pulled away and I whimpered at the loss of contact, he smirked.

"I can make them harder then, love," he responded. "No pun intended," I laughed as I looked down at his now hardened dick, pressing through his pants.

"What year did the first chapter of your ISU novel start in?" He challenged, raising an eyebrow. _How the fuck was I suppose to forget that?_ He laughed, answering my unvoiced question. "I re-read the book the day after you came in for help. I was trying to gain some insight as to what our conversation was really about because I think we were talking about us a little more than the book," he chuckled.

"I think we were too," I racked my brain for the date. _Chloe, you're a visual leaner, middle of the page…nineteen twenty something…okay well she was young during the Russian revolution…she was seventeen when they found her…_

"1921" I said hesitantly. His face lit up.

"You're unbelievable," he smiled, undoing his own belt and throwing it to the floor excitedly. I reached down to rid him of his pants, grabbing his cock through his boxers and rubbing it. He hissed in pleasure, his eyes falling closed.

"Oh fuck this, I can't take it anymore," he said pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside before attacking me with another kiss. "Is it safe for the babies though?"

"Yes, I won't get another one growing till after the babies are born! It's safe!"

I rolled us over so I was on top and sat on top of his bulge, gently rocking into him as he hissed. I reached for his boxers, pulling them down, leaving him naked before me, his hardened member waiting for me. I smirked and gently kissed down his body while he pulled off my panties, leaving me just in my skirt, as I leaned over him, breasts dangling. I knew leaving the skirt on would drive him wild and it did. I reached down and placed a heated kiss on his lips, letting my tongue slide inside of his mouth briefly. He reached up to take one of my breasts in his hand and rubbed it, making me moan like a whore again. I needed him, _now_.

I lined him up with my entrance, and he grabbed my hips, helping and guiding me as I slid down onto his erection. He hissed and his eyes rolled back in his head as he impaled me. He swallowed hard and I shivered lightly as he filled me. I lifted myself back up and slid down onto him once again, we both moaned. I continued to ride him the best I could being secure of the twins aswell, breasts bouncing in his fact, driving Nick wild as he looked up at me. I soon grow too tired to keep lifting myself and Nick grabbed my hips, hurting my bump slightly, guiding me and lifting me up and down his shaft. I rode him hard and fast, both of us moaning, my hands roaming his body lovingly. We were both getting close, I could feel it. I wouldn't last much longer, Nick continued to slide me down onto him, hitting my spot again and again, causing me to scream out in ecstasy. I was about to cum when I slammed down onto him once again, trying to pull myself up but he held me down, stopping me from moving.

I looked at him and groaned in frustration. "One more question," he breathed out. I whimpered with need.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I whined.

He smirked. "How much do you love me?" He asked, with an innocent look on his face. I smiled.

"So fucking much, now more your god damn hands," I breathed, leaning down and engulfing him in a kiss to prove my point. He seemed satisfied with my answer and obliged.

"I love you so much more," he whispered as I slammed down onto him again. A few more thrusts and we both came, panting and moaning in complete ecstasy. I collapsed on top of him and he wrapped his arms around me, brushing the hair from my face.

"That was amazing baby," he whispered, pulling out of me gently.

"No Nicholas, you are," I panted, wrapping my arms around him and holding him tightly, loving the feeling of being in this man's arms.

"I will love you forever, you and our babies, I hope I didn't hurt them," he panted, kissing my forehead.

"Forever we will be together, and no, you didn't hurt them, just excited them," I answered, kissing him gently.

N

ext morning at Doctor's appointment

"Chloe Chandler," a nurse said. Nick helped Chloe up.

"Hello, I'm April and I'll be doing your ultrasound. So any questions before we start the ultrasound?" April asked.

"No," Chloe said, even though she was still curious if she was possibly pregnant with triplets, even though doctors told her twice she wasn't.

"How about Daddy?" April asked.

"Just one. Will she have these random mood swings for the rest of the pregnancy?" Nick asked.

"I beg to differ. Trust me, he's worse when it comes to high blood sugar," Chloe defended herself.

"We get that a lot, and I'm afraid so, mood swings do stick around. Now, let's take your babies' picture," April said. Chloe laid back and pulled up her shirt. "This might be a little cold."

Chloe held Nick's hand as he sat on the chair next to the table. They heard the little heart beats, a smile forming on Nick's face. He had been smiling a lot since they found out about the pregnancy.

"They're hitting all their milestones. You're 19 weeks right?" April asked.

"20, actually," Chloe said.

"Would you like to know the sexes?" April asked.

"Yeah!" Chloe said. Nick felt water building up in his eyes.

"Baby A is a girl," April said. Chloe smiled and giggled. Nick tried not to cry.

"Baby B is a boy. Congratulations," April said.

"Madi's gonna be so excited!" Chloe said. She looked at Nick to see him wiping away tears. "Don't cry honey."

"I know, it's just so real now. We're gonna have a little boy and a little girl," Nick said.

"Do most people react like this?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, more than you think. I'll write your prescription and you're done for today," April said. She wiped the jelly off of Chloe's stomach and left the room.

"We can start getting stuff for the babies. Wow, A little me and a little you, good thing we have 2 spare rooms," Nick said.

"You're such a dork," Chloe said.

"I'm your dork," Nick said. He kissed her.

"Here's your prescription. We'll see you in 3 weeks," April said.

Chloe got up and followed Nick to the car. Chloe called Madi as soon as they were there.

"Hello?" Madi said.

"Boy and Girl!" Chloe said.

"Aww Chlo'!" Madi gushed. "They're gonna look so amazing in the clothes I'm gonna design."

"Speaking of designing, I've gotten bigger since you last measured me for my wedding dress," Chloe said sheepishly.

"Chloe," Madi groaned.

"I'm sorry. Tell Fiona and Daniel to stop growing," Chloe said.

"Those are the names you choose?" Madi asked.

"Yup! Fiona Mary Jonas and Daniel Kevin Jonas," Chloe said.

"Aww. I'm so happy for you two. Oh! Tom's calling! I'll text you later," Madi said.

"Kay. Bye Mads," Chloe said. "Nick, can you believe we're getting married in like, a month?"

"22 days to be exact," Nick said.

"Wow, I still can't believe it. We're getting married!" Chloe said. She rubbed her stomach. "We're gonna be a family soon."

Couple days later

Nick opened the car door for Chloe once they got to the house. They walked in to find Kevin and Danielle finishing the last wall painting for the baby rooms (Fiona has Purple and Daniel has Blue).

"Oh my God! Kevin, you did amazing!" Chloe said.

"Don't say I never did anything for ya," Kevin said. Chloe hugged him.

"I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!" Chloe exclaimed. The doorbell rang and Nick answered it. Madi stood there with a dress bag.

"Kevin, take Nick somewhere," Madi said. Kevin pushed Nick out of the door.

"What the heck! How does a man get kicked out of his own house?" Nick yelled. Madi closed the door.

"Wow, the place looks nice! So, I finished your dress," Madi said.

"Yay! I wanna see it!" Chloe said.

"Not so fast. First, you remember how when you and Nick went to see "Princess and the Frog" and you said it was your new favourite?" Madi asked.

"Yeah. In fact, I bought a Princess and the Frog blanket for Fiona already!" Chloe said.

"Aww! That's probably really cute! Okay back to business. I designed your wedding dress like the one from the movie. White topped with light green and a beautiful ivy pattern," Madi said, pulling the dress from the bag. Chloe smiled ear to ear.

"I love it! You're amazing!" Chloe exclaimed. She picked up the dress and looked in the mirror. "I feel like a princess!"

"Nick said you are his princess," Madi said. Madi put the crown on Macy's head, in front of her messy ponytail. "See, its Princess Chloe."

"Princess Chloe meets Prince Nick and they fall in love. Princess Chloe finds out she's pregnant and they get married and then Princess Fiona and Prince Daniel are born," Chloe said.

"Sounds like one heck of a Disney Princess movie!" Madi joked. Chloe laughed.

"Knowing Kevin, he's taking Nick hostage. So, you up for shopping?" Chloe asked.

"When aren't I? Let's take the dress back to my place and then we'll hit Peacocks," Madi said.

Nick stood in the kitchen making tacos and hot cocoa. Chloe's had a craving for hot cocoa lately, so Nick stocked up on it. He set the table for the two of them. Chloe came into the house with bags from every baby store in town.

"You're not supposed to do heavy lifting," Nick said, taking the bags from her.

"They're not heavy," Chloe protested. Nick kissed her.

"I just worry about my family," Nick said.

"Put the bags in our room. I wanna show you what I got for the babies' room," Chloe said. Nick put the bags in their room. He came back downstairs to find Chloe drinking hot cocoa.

"It's like you knew what I was craving!" Chloe said.

"When aren't you craving hot cocoa?" Nick asked.

"Good point!" Chloe said.

"So dinner is served. Chloe's second favorite Mexican dish: tacos!" Nick said.

"What did I do to deserve a great fiancé like you?" Chloe asked.

"It rhymed! My songwriting is rubbing off on you," Nick said. Chloe playfully hit his arm.

"So Nick, I've been thinking. What would you want to name our other kids?" Chloe asked.

"Hmmm. Well, I would love for a girl to be named," Nick started.

"Annabelle Catherine Jonas," they said.

"Great tacos Nick!" Chloe said, getting off the fact that they said the same name.

The next morning

Chloe woke up to find herself alone in the bed. Nick opened the door with a tray of waffles, orange juice, coffee, and a rose.

"Morning mommy to be. Enjoy your breakfast in bed and we're going to Olive Garden for lunch with Mom, Dad, Frankie, Joe, Kevin, and Danielle," Nick said. He climbed into bed next to Chloe and kissed her.

"Thanks babe," Chloe said. "Aren't you gonna eat?"

"Already did. So any thing new with Fiona and Daniel?" Nick asked.

"They kicked last night! I can't believe they kicked!" Chloe said. Nick kissed her stomach. "Oh my gosh! They kicked again!"

"Lemme feel," Nick said. He put his hand on her stomach. He felt the little kick and smiled. "That's a kick alright." He kissed Chloe.

"This breakfast is yummy," Chloe said. "You're awesome!"

"I'm just another Daddy to be," Nick said. "I'm gonna get your next surprise ready. You watch a little TV, read the news paper, whatever you feel like."

Chloe flipped through the channels and ate her breakfast. She finally settled on E!News. She finished breakfast when Nick came back in.

"So, are you ready for your next surprise?" Nick asked.

"Yeah!" Chloe said. Nick took the tray into the kitchen first, and then he came back and blindfolded Chloe. He guided her through the house and into the hallway..

"One...two...three!" Nick said, taking the blindfold off of Chloe. She saw the boxes for cribs, one in each of the bay rooms.

"They came early!" Chloe exclaimed.

"And they'll be up soon," Nick said.

"I love you Nick!" Chloe said, hugging Nick.

"I love you too Honey," Nick said.

At Graduation

"Jay Higgins," Mr. Kelp announced. Jay walked on the stage and accepted the diploma and shook the principal's hand. As he left, he screamed "YES! WOO HOO!" The others looked at Jay who turned red. The graduation continued when they got to M's.

"Madison Brown," Mr. Kelp said. Madi walked onto the stage and got her diploma, shaking the principal's hand. She and Joe met at the bottom of the stairs where he greeted her with a kiss, they have been going out since they found out that the liked eachother. The graduation continued on until the last name was called.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Harwich and Dovercourt High School's class of 2015!" Mr. Kelp announced as the graduating students threw their hats in the air.

"I need to help with something," Chloe said.

"Nope, go help by sitting down and relaxing," Madi said.

"Mad's, come on! I'm in that stage of my pregnancy where I want to get ready for the babies, but the boys are doing that. At least let me help with the wedding," Chloe said.

"Fine. So what song do you think you should dance to first?" Madi asked.

"I really like "A Moment like This" By Kelly Clarson, we sang it on the news together perfectly," Chloe said.

"That's perfect," Madi said.

"Honey," Nick said. He came down the stairs without a shirt on. Chloe looked at him and turned away.

"I won't look at you until you put on a shirt," Chloe said. Nick laughed and went to their room and put on a shirt.

"Okay honey girl, let's go see our babies' rooms," Nick said. Chloe took Nick's hand and went to the rooms that was destined to be for the babies. Nick opened the door and she gasped.

"I love you Nicholas Jonas!" Chloe said.

"I know," Nick said. Joe and Kevin looked at Chloe.

"We helped too!" Joe said.

"Thanks guys. You're the best. Now, who's ready to plan a wedding?" Chloe asked.

**End of Part two**


	3. Family

June 5th 

"Honey, you're gonna see the boy tomorrow," Madi said.

"This is the last day we're spending together as Nick Jonas and Chloe Chandler. Tomorrow, we'll be Nicholas Jerry and Chloe Louise Jonas," Chloe said, her arms still wrapped around Nick.

"She's right though baby. You go with them, we can text, okay?" Nick asked.

"Okay," Chloe said. She gave Nick a kiss.

"Have fun baby girl. We're getting married tomorrow," Nick said. She smiled at him and kissed him again.

"Don't do anything crazy tonight," Chloe said. Nick chuckled.

"I won't Baby," Nick said. Kevin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Nick. It's almost midnight," Kevin said.

"I love you," Nick said.

"I love you too," Chloe said. They shared one last kiss before separating. Nick was going home with Joe and Kevin, while Chloe was going to a hotel with Danielle and Madi.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm getting married," Chloe said, rubbing her stomach. She smiled as she felt her twins kick. "Hey, stop fighting you two. Mummy needs to sleep tonight because Mummy and Daddy are getting married tomorrow." She felt them kick her even more. "Ugh, Madi, hand me my phone."

"You're not gonna call Nick are you?" Madi asked.

"No, but hand me my headphones too. I need to put them to sleep and Nick's voice does the trick," Chloe said, placing the headphones around her stomach.

"You are amazing Chloe. You know how to put them to sleep and they're not even born," Madi said.

"I'm not even sure they're asleep, but as long as their not kicking me," Chloe said.

"Okay, enough baby talk. Let's start picking nail polish colors!" Danielle said.

* * *

"Nick, are you gonna walk down the aisle writing a song, because that's all you've done this week," Joe said.

"No, I'm writing Chloe a song," Nick said with a smile.

"Another song? This is song 402, right Joe?" Kevin asked.

"If I wrote so many songs about Chloe, then name them all," Nick said.

"Let's see...Sexy girl, The way your eyes shine, I love you so damn bad, Got Me Cravin', With you Around, Lovers don't fight, Your Biggest Fan, Critical, and Fall. Any you'd like to add?" Kevin asked.

"I think you got them all," Joe said.

"I didn't write Your biggest fan about Chloe. Obviously, Chloe doesn't live in Colchester," Nick said.

"Lie. Chloe was born in Colchester, moved to Harwich, where you first met her in 2012, and then she moved in with you practically 2 months later. We remember stuff Nick," Kevin said.

"Alright picky!" Nick said.

_**JUNE 6**_

Nick pulled on his tie and looked in the mirror. He took a deep breath.

"Nervous?" Kevin asked.

"God, I'm so scared," Nick said. "I'm gonna pass out bro."

"No you're not. I said the same thing. Did I pass out?" Kevin asked.

"You cried," Joe said.

"Kevin, can you move behind me please?" Nick asked.

"Sure. Why?" Kevin asked. Nick fell back into Kevin's arms.

* * *

Madi helped Chloe zip up her dress.

"Chloe, you look amazing," Madi said. She placed a crown in her hair.

"I feel like a princess," Chloe said.

"Nick gave everyone strict orders to make you feel that way," Madi said. Chloe smiled.

"I can't believe this is it. This is my last moment as Chloe Chandler," Chloe said.

"In a few minutes, you'll be Mrs. Chloe Jonas, Nick Jonas' wife," Madi said. She hugged her best friend.

* * *

"Come on Nicholas! Don't die on us!" Kevin said. "Joe, give me your sock." Joe nodded and took off his sock. Kevin put it in front of Nick's face.

"God, are you trying to kill me?" Nick asked, coughing.

"You passed out," Joe said, putting back on his sock and shoe.

"So you try and kill me. Makes sense," Nick said.

"Nick, Mom said the wedding starts in 5 minutes," Frankie said, hugging his older brother.

"Thanks kiddo. Are you ready to carry mine and Chloe's rings?" Nick asked.

"Yup! Good thing Chloe was my babysitter so I love her!" Frankie said. Nick fixed his suit and they left the dressing room.

* * *

Madi fixed Chloe's make-up as they heard a knock on the door.

"Chloe, are you ready?" Mr. Jonas asked.

"Almost," Chloe said.

"You have 5 more minutes," Mr. Jonas said.

"Ready?" Madi asked.

"Ready," Chloe said as they exited the dressing room.

* * *

Nick walked down the aisle, followed by Joe and Madi then Kevin and Danielle. They stood on different parts of the stage. Frankie came down the aisle with the rings. Everyone stood up and looked at the door. The wedding march started playing and the doors opened. Chloe's 5-year old cousin, Grace, dropped flower petals on the floor as Chloe walked with her 'sort of father' down the aisle.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of family and friends to join together this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony, which is commended of St. Paul to be an honorable estate, instituted of God and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or carelessly, but reverently, joyfully and in the love of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined.

"Who gives this bride to this Groom in marriage?" the Minister asked.

"I do" Mr. Jonas said. He took Chloe's right hand and placed it in Nick's left hand

"Sir," Chloe whispered.

"Call me Dad, I love you princess," Mr. Jonas said. He kissed her cheek, making Chloe tear up. Mr. Jonas turned to Nick.

"I'm proud of you son," Mr. Jonas said.

"Thank you Dad," Nick said. Mr. Jonas took a seat next to Nick's mother.

"Jesus Christ Reminds us, that at the beginning the Creator made us male and female , and said, For this cause a man shall leave his father and mother and shall cleave to his wife; and the two shall become one flesh.

God loved us, and created us to love others. Our lives find completion only as we love and are loved in return. Together, we can become what we could never be separately. Marriage is of God.

Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. Nick and Chloe come today desiring to be united in this sacred relationship." Said the Minister.

"Let us Pray," he continues. "O' Almighty God you have created us all in the image of Love, the image of Yourself. Bless now these two who stand before you. Guide them in your wisdom, shine your light upon them, that as they journey through this life together they will walk as bearers of your Truth. Amen"

The Minister looked up at Nick and Chloe. "Please join hands" They did so. "I ask you each now, to repeat the marriage vows." He looked at Nick first. "I, Nick, take you, Chloe, for my wedded wife, To love and cherish, For better or worse, for richer or poorer, In sickness and in health. From this day forward"

"I, Nick, take you, Chloe, for my wedded wife, To love and cherish, For better or worse, for richer or poorer, In sickness and in health. From this day forward," Nick said. He wiped a tear from Chloe's face.

Now looking at Chloe, the minister said, "I, Chloe, take you, Nick, for my wedded husband, To love and cherish, For better or worse, for richer or poorer, In sickness and in health. From this day forward,"

"I, Chloe, take you, Nick, for my wedded husband, To love and cherish, For better or worse, for richer or poorer, In sickness and in health. From this day forward," Chloe said, wiping a tear from Nick's face. Frankie then placed the two rings he had been holding into the Minister's hand.

"Bless, O Lord The Giving of these rings that they who wear them, may live in your peace and your favor all the days of their life; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen.

Nick, as you place this ring on Chloe's finger I ask that you repeat these words, 'This ring is my sacred gift to you, A symbol of my Love, A sign that from this day forward and always, My Love will surround you, With this ring I thee wed.'" Nick took the ring.

"This ring is my sacred gift to you, A symbol of my Love, A sign that from this day forward and always, My Love will surround you, With this ring I thee wed." Nick said tearfully. He placed the ring on Chloe's finger.

"And Chloe, as you place this ring on Nick's finger I ask that you repeat these words, 'This ring is my sacred gift to you, A symbol of my Love, A sign that from this day forward and always, My Love will surround you, With this ring I thee wed.'" The Minister repeated.

"This ring is my sacred gift to you, A symbol of my Love, A sign that from this day forward and always, My Love will surround you, With this ring I thee wed." Chloe said, tears of joy falling. She placed the ring on Nick's finger.

"Oh, eternal God Creator and preserver, Giver of all spiritual grace, the Author of everlasting life; Send thy blessing upon these thy servants, this man and this woman, whom we bless in thy Name; that they, living faithfully together, may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant between them as symbolized by these rings as a token and pledge, and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together and live according to thy laws." Amen

For as much as Nick and Chloe have consented together in holy matrimony and have witnessed the same before God and those present, and have pledged their faithfulness, each to the other, and have declared their love by giving and receiving Rings and by joining hands, I now, by the authority committed unto me as a minister and a priest, declare that Nick and Chloe are husband and wife according to the ordinance of God, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit,

Those Whom God Has joined together, let no one put asunder. May the Peace and the Unconditional Love of God surround you and remain with you now and forevermore. Amen.

You may seal you vows with a kiss." The Minister said. Nick pulled Chloe into a kiss. The kiss that made them a married couple. They faced everyone.

_"Allow me to present Mr. and Mrs. Nick and Chloe Jonas."_

* * *

Some time later in the car on October 15th

"Okay, fine," Chloe said. "If you want to—Oh my god, Nick!"

"What?"

"Either I just wet myself, or my water just broke!" Chloe cried. Nick swerved on the road and nearly hit a passing car.

"Hey, moron! Show me your freaking drivers' license!"

"MY WIFE IS SERIOUSLY GOING INTO LABOR, OKAY?" Nick screamed out of the car window, as if that would help. "Chloe, I don't know what to do, the bags are at the house,"

"Can't you ask Joe or Kevin to bring them or something?" Chloe shrieked. "We have to take a detour or something! I am starting to feel the pain of contractions, Nick!"

"Well, I—" Nick started. Chloe could see that he was too freaked out to help.

"Okay, this seventeen year old now must relax." Chloe said calmly. "Okay. You just drive to the hospital and try not to pass out, and I'll call Kevin and Joe. And Madi, of course."

"Right," Nick nodded and turned sharply on his way to the hospital.

"Hey! Watch it!" Chloe looked up from dialing Kevin and Joe.

"Sorry!" Nick turned again. Chloe nearly slammed into her door.

"NICK! PLEASE BE CAREFU—Oh, hey, Kevin! Um, yeah, right now I'm going into labor, so I'm—"

Kevin's scream could be heard through the car. And a series of "Joe! Joe! Chloe's going into labor!"s and "WHAT?"s as well.

"Kevin…Kevin…KEVIN! Okay, sorry about that. You need to get my bags and bring them to the hospital. Kevin…take a deep breath…Kevin? Kevin, don't—and he fainted." Chloe sighed. "Um, Joe? You need to—well, okay, if you know where we're going…bye. OW!"

"What?" Nick asked, concerned.

"Why do you think, dick-head? I'm a seventeen year old going into labor!" A rather crabby Chloe cried. Like it was mentioned before, you don't have to act in character all the time. Especially when YOU'RE GOING INTO LABOR.

* * *

At the hospital

"We came as fast as we could," Joe and Madi crashed into the hospital room. Chloe frowned at him and stared at the fetal monitor strapped to herself. Suddenly, she gasped and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Nick, tell me when it's over," Chloe said, her voice strained. Nick stared at the monitor.

"Okay, wait…almost done…hold on,"

Joe opened his mouth so start singing "Hold On", but didn't say anything when his mother shot him a look.

"You did it," Nick sighed. Chloe opened her eyes and sighed.

"When is someone allowed to have a frickin' epidural in this hospital?" Chloe asked.

"The doctor, lady, person, thingy-ma-bobber said that you have to wait until you are a little bit more dilated," Kevin answered.

"That was two hours ago," Chloe sighed. "Isn't she going to come back and—"

"How's everybody doing in here?" Dr. Hart joked. Mr. Jonas, Mrs. Jonas, Joe, Madi Kevin, Nick, Danielle and Chloe were all the hospital room together.

"As much as I like people, I'm going to need the father of this baby and the woman in labor in this room by themselves," she clasped her hands together. "So, everyone else, beat it."

Grudgingly, everyone but Chloe and Nick left the room.

"Right, so…" Dr. Hart looked around. "I'm going to measure your cervix, and see if your ready for this epidural…"

* * *

At 10:03 p.m., Daniel Kevin Jonas was born. He had teeny tiny toes, and teeny tiny fingers, and just tiny teeny everything. He looked like his father, and acted Joe. He refused to smile. He was all serious-like, even when smiled at.

At 10:05p.m., Fiona Mary Jonas was born. She had pretty much the same features, she is unidentical to her brother yet looks a lot like him too.

Of course, Joe had something to say.

"So this means that I'm Uncle Joe?" he asked quietly while Chloe, Fiona and Daniel were sleeping.

"No, this means that you're Aunt Joe," Kevin remarked sarcastically.

"Shh," Nick said. He hadn't stopped staring intently at Chloe and the twins since they fell asleep 2 hours ago (It's practically midnight now).

"God, you become a father and you forget who your brothers are," Joe shook his head at Nick. Mrs. Jonas glared at him.

"Joe, I'm serious, you're welcome to go outside and wait in the hallway,"

Joe rolled his eyes. "Okay, sorry…" he sighed.

A small smile played on Chloe's lips and her eyes fluttered open. "Maybe you should head out to the hallway."

"Maybe we ALL should leave," Madi said. "C'mon, everybody, give the new parents a moment alone. Nick, The Headteacher suggests that you send a cover teacher to do your assessment with your English class on Friday,"

"Okay, thanks Madi," Nick said softly as Madi ushered everyone out and then closed the door behind her. Nick took Fiona from the hospital bed.

"They're so beautiful," Chloe said, looking at the twins.

"Yeah, they are," Nick smiled softly. "Fiona…hey, Fiona,"

Little Fi (short for Fiona) shifted a little.

"It's me, your daddy." Nick whispered.

Little Fi opened her eyes a little. She looked up at Nick. And Nick smiled.

* * *

_Chloe's Flashfoward_

_13 years later_

_The mattress shifted as somebody small climbed up into the bed. Daniel and his little sister Annie decided to pay a little morning visit._

_"Dad! Wake up! It's morning!" Annie, their youngest daughter announced, tugging on the back of her father's shirt._

_Nick groaned and shoved his daughter away._

_"Dad! Come on! Daniel said you guys been sleeping in for almost thirty minutes and it's Saturday!"_

_Nick shoved a little harder this time, and almost managed to push his little Annabelle off the bed. Annie easily latched onto the quilt and hauled herself up again to renew her attempts at rousing her father._

_"Mom, make him get up!" Annie pouted, turning to the bed's other occupant._

_Chloe was having problems of her own, however, for her daughter had decided to wedge herself between her mother and father._

_"Good morning Mom!" Annie exclaimed loudly, beaming as her mother rolled over to see her through sleep-bleared eyes._

_Chloe winced, pleading, "Inside voice, sweetie. Mum and Dad had a late night."_

_Annie scooted closer, her tiny bare feet pressing against her father's side as she whispered, "Sorry. Did Auntie Madi and Uncle Joe like their present?" (incase you haven't noticed, Joe and Madi are married because they fell in love when Madi was 14 aswell)_

_"Yes, sweetie, they did. Daniel, stop punching your father."_

_"But he won't get up!" Daniel complained, sitting on Nick's back and poking him._

_Nick let out a muffled grunt, stuffing his head under his pillow similar to how an ostrich sticks his head in the sand hoping the enemy will go away. The man of the house seemed to be having about as much success as the ostrich._

_"Mum," Fiona said firmly, standing next to her mother's side of the bed, "I tried to tell them to stop by they wouldn't listen."_

_She was the perfect combination of them both, she had her mothers smile, her father's curliness and brown hair except it is Chloe's length, had her mother's singing voice and her father's instrument talent, had her mother's eyes and nose and her father's ears and lips. She is what they both cry about in happiness and so joyful that they created her. _

_"Yeah—she was bossing us around! Dad, tell her not to boss us around, because she is younger!" Daniel nudged his father, who merely let out a plaintive moan._

_Chloe sunk deeper down under the covers, her hand over her eyes as she muttered, "Daniel, stop annoying your father."_

_Fiona glared at Daniel, "I told you they wanted to sleep in, Daniel!" He stuck his tongue out at his twin sister, blowing a noisy raspberry. She scowled at him and looked again at her mother, crossing her arms. "They never listen to me! Mum, tell them to listen to me!"_

_"Mommy, why is the sky blue?" Annie asked, gazing out the windows at the bright blue firmament. (Incase you're confused, Daniel has an American accent as does Annie, Fiona is the only offspring to have the british accent but does american when she is upset.)_

_"Honey," Chloe sighed, slapping clumsily at her husband, "do something."_

_Her husband replied hoarsely, "You do something."_

_"Please, Nicholas."_

_With an enormous groan, Nick sat up, Daniel slipping off his back as he turned to look sternly at his son. Daniel smirked in satisfaction._

_"See. Knew you would get up."_

_His father stared down at him, muttering, "Daniel Kevin Jonas, Annabelle Catherine Jonas, and Fiona Mary Jonas. If any of that sounded like your names, follow me."_

_Daniel grimaced, "Kevin?"_

_"Now." Nick growled._

_Wordlessly, Fiona obediently trotted towards the sitting room door. Daniel jumped from the bed and followed her, grumbling darkly. Annie simply came over to her father and lifted her arms, her big brown eyes beseeching._

_"Daddy?"_

_Nick wearily picked his daughter up and walked out to the sitting room, he may be 35/36 but he is still really strong for his age and he still looks around 22, not a single grey hair. He set her down next to her siblings and smiled slightly. He looked as if he had a toothache._

_"Let's play a game."_

_"What?" Daniel narrowed his eyes._

_Fiona's forehead wrinkled, "Dad?"_

_"Okay." Annie agreed, grinning._

_Their father rose to his full height, explaining, "I want you to close your eyes for ten seconds. Okay?"_

_"This is a weird game." Annie pointed out, closing her eyes._

_Reluctantly, her brother and sister did the same._

* * *

_Nick slipped quietly back into their room and shut the door, turning the lock. Fists began to hammer on the door, and not long after came several cries of protest. Nick ignored the clamor, however, as he yanked the curtains shut again and fell back onto their bed._

_Chloe took his hand, asking quietly, "Did you lock them out?"_

_"Yup."_

_"You're amazing, Nick."_

_"Shhh. I'm trying to sleep."_

_She laughed and rolled over, snuggling into his shoulder as her husband groaned._

_A minute later the hammering on their door stopped, and Nick muttered, "Why did we have kids?"_

_"Shhh."_

_"No, seriously-."_

_"Honey, I'm going to lock you out if you don't shut up."_

_"Gotcha."_

* * *

_They had dressed well for dinner—as was customary in the house—and Chloe was even wearing skinny jeans. Of course, she had only just gotten it away from her husband after a short game of 'jeans for a kiss' out in the hallway— it had not been too difficult._

_Annie glanced up at their entrance, and her face brightened in joy._

_"Mommy! Daddy!" She sprang up and ran to them, laughing as Nick scooped her up in his arms._

_Her brother grinned and marched over to his mother, proclaiming: "I caught a really large frog today!"_

_Chloe smiled in puzzlement, brushing back her son's hair, "That's nice, sweetie."_

_"Daddy, you wouldn't believe what we've done today." Annie said, talking very fast to her father._

_Nick grinned, "Oh, I don't know about that, Ginger-snap. I'm pretty good at believing the unbelievable."_

_(Ginger-snap is a nickname for Annie because she likes a sort of biscuit called ginger-snaps, Chloe's famous recipe even though she doesn't like ginger, and the nickname sort of stuck for Annie)_

_Fiona stood up and walked over to her parents. She hugged her mother, smiling, "Hello, Mum."_

_"Hey, honey. Did you have a good day?"_

_She nodded, "It was great. Grandma and Grandad took care of us all day and we had a picnic outside. Grandma's also teaching me a new sewing pattern."_

_The lovely grandmother set aside her sewing and joined them, laying a hand on her granddaughter's shoulder. "Your daughter's quite skilled with many things, like you Chloe. As is Annie."_

_Chloe smiled, "Thanks, Mum. For everything."_

_"You're welcome, dear."_

_Daniel looked up at his father, "Dad, do you know where the basement is?"_

_Nick glanced nervously to his father, who merely smiled. The young man coughed, "Um, I'm not sure, Danny. Maybe we can find a building plan in Grandpa's library somewhere."_

_"All right. So, what did you guys do today?" The boy asked curiously._

_"We relaxed, as good parents should. And we missed all of you, naturally." Nick kissed his daughter on the head._

_"Did you really miss us, Daddy?" Annie asked him._

_"Yes, Ginger-snap, I did."_

_Chloe looked over at her husband, "Okay, Nick, it's nearly time for dinner and you were complaining about how hungry you were."_

_"I was. And if we don't start off towards the dinning room, I might start up again." He nodded respectfully to his mother, adding teasingly, "With your permission, of course, dear Mother."_

_She smiled, "Permission granted."_

_Nick set his daughter down and held out his arm, "May I escort you to the dinning room, Ma'am?"_

_"Yes, you may." She accepted his offer, rolling her eyes at the small smirk on her son's face. Daniel and Annabelle followed them into the hallway, asking what Chef Arnold was cooking for dinner as well as continuing to wonder where the family basement was._

_Chloe and Fiona looked over at the loving old man._

_"Dad-," Chloe began, narrowing her eyes, "-are you coming?"_

_"Yes. Hold on." He sealed the envelope and set it down onto his table. Then he came over to stand between his granddaughter and daughter-in-law._

_"So, ladies, shall we adjourn to partake in the bounty of this glorious kingdom?" He held out his arms, allowing Fiona and Chloe to slide their arms over each of his._

_"If you mean go eat dinner, then yes." Chloe replied, grinning._

_"Excellent. Let us walk."_

_They headed towards the dinning room. Outside, the sun turned the world pink, and clouds—resembling camels, castles, and frogs—drifted across the sky._

_End of Flashforward_

* * *

"Hey!" Nick called, Chloe seemed to stare into space for about a while now. He snapped his fingers infront of her face and she came back in the atmosphere.

"Huh? Sorry, I think I saw something in our future!" Chloe said.

"What?" Nick said.

Chloe smiled. "Something wonderul about our future, as a loving family!"

Nick also smiled, "Good enough for me!" He kissed her passionately and heatedly. Everyone came back in the room and they all had a loving family moment.

Sometimes, it never gets any better than this.


	4. horny as Hell! XD

Nick's POV:

Wow, I never thought I'd live to actually be a father of twins, it never happened in the family before so it is incredibly rare.

It's been three weeks since our kids were born. My favourite girl, Chloe, over there is now feeding Daniel, he is so funny, when we both make faces he just sits there completely still, we caught it on camera and everyone laughed so hard we almost died.

But back to present, Chloe has her warm, exposed beast out of her shirt. _**Be cool, Nick!...be cool... And now I have a boner!**_

She looked about done so she put her breast back inside her bra and lowering her shirt (Loose white Tank top) and hoisted Baby Danny over her shoulder, gently patting and rubbing his little baby back before seconds later he burped, it reminded me of Joe, I laughed at this.

At that minute, she handed Daniel to me because Fiona started crying.

"Hey, sweetie, what's the matter?" Chloe asked. The baby now shushed and looked at her, I smirked, she is in need of attention! "Oh baby, you want me to sing you to sleep?"

The baby closed her beautiful sapphire eyes ready for the lullably.

I interuppted this little moment, "I think we should both sing them to sleep," I said. We both brushed our lips together.

Chloe pulled away and began to lull with her angelic gift of a voice.

**Hush now, my babies  
Be still love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember  
My lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream**

**Drift on a river**  
**That flows through my arms**  
**Drift as I'm singing to you**  
**I see you smiling**  
**So peaceful and calm**  
**And holding you, I'm smiling, too**  
**Here in my arms**  
**Safe from all harm**  
**Holding you, I'm smiling, too**

**Hush now, my babies**  
**Be still, love, don't cry**  
**Sleep like you're rocked by the stream**  
**Sleep and remember this river lullaby**  
**And I'll be with you when you dream**  
**I'll be with you when you dream**

Both of them slowly drifted to sleep and into the land of dreams, I felt so hot I couldn't take it and it takes all of my self-control not to just push her up against the wall and fuck her right there and then.

She gracefully grabs my hand and gently drags me into our room. I don't know what to do but stand there and stare at her.

She backed me up against the wall and held my hands up above my head. She pushed our bodies slowly together, my erection pushing against her cunt. I pulled away from the kiss just to let out a slight moan.

I felt her hand on my crotch. "Oh my god!" I hissed.

"You like that don't you?" Chloe hissed back.

"Ah, ah…oh god!" I said, thrusting into her hand. Chloe is now rubbing her thumb over the slit of my cock. I took a deep breath, to keep from making a noise.

"Wow Nick, you're doing a better job at keeping quiet than I thought you would," she whispered, "but I know you can't keep it up for too long!" She tightened her grip and rubbed me in long drawn out strokes. I had to moan. "Told you!" She smirked

"Shut the fuck up!" I whispered to my lover.

"You getting close Nicky?" Chloe asked "You gonna' cum all over my hand, so I can lick it up?" I bucked my hips, and bit my lip so hard I drew blood. I was so close.

Chloe's POV:

If this was how he acted during the hand job, I wanted to see what he did during his climax, I increased my pace again rubbing Nick in fast sloppy strokes.

"Chloe!" Nick moaned in a whisper.

"Do it baby, cum." I said and he did. He sucked in a breath and gave a shudder as his cum ran down onto my hand, I love the stuff, part of a craving I cannot resist.

I bent down, and began and licking the cum off of Nick's crotch, wiping my mouth before standing back up. We grabbed eachother for another great kiss, I rubbed Nick again, causing him to go hard again.

He grunted in frustration, so I continued.

Normal POV:

She pulled Nick's pants down and before Nick could react, had his cock and was stroking it. Nick let out another moan.

"Yeah, you like this." Chloe said slowly moving her hand up and down Nick's length. He couldn't think straight anymore, all he could focus on was Chloe stroking his cock and when she stuck it as far as she could into her mouth; Nick almost came again, right then and there.

She swirled her tongue around Nick's length, sucking up all of Nick's pre-cum she could get. "Ahhh. Baby I'm gonna cum again!" Nick moaned in a strained voice. Chloe pulled away and stood up.

"No, no big boy." Chloe said "You're not going to cum like that." she caressed Nick's face and leaned closer. "I'm going to make you scream."

Chloe trapped Nick's lips in a fierce kiss and slowly led him upstairs to the bed.

"Lay down baby," She said, gently pushing him down. Chloe got on top of him and strattled Nick's waist. Nick stared up at her. He was sick of hiding his boners, watching Chloe from behind and staring at her ass swaying back and forth; he knew sooner or later he was going to snap. Maybe even jump Chloe infront of the school and her mates. God only knows how many times he thought about it. Chloe interrupted Nick's thoughts by grinding against him, both of them moaned in pleasure. Nick undid Chloe's jeans and saw how wet she came to be.

He rolled them over so he was on top and pulled off Chloe's shirt, he trailed his fingers down her breast and reached the lacy line of her black underwear, he pulled them off in a swift movement and placed his finger at her entrance, rubbing her clit.

"Shit!" Chloe said, her eyes closed in pleasure. "That, felt good but today it's about you!" Chloe flipped them over again, pinned Nick to the bed, and ground against him again.

"Chloe, please!" Nick begged, "Stop teasing me, just do it!" Chloe smiled.

"Do what?" She knew exactly what nick was talking about, he wanted Chloe to fuck him, but she wanted to hear Nick say it. Nick had never cursed unless a really powerful effect had come on him, on purpose or with his own free will. "Do what?" Chloe asked again, still smirking.

"Fuck me!" Nick said. She was quite pleased with his tone, it was the SEXIEST thing EVER!

"Alright, I'll turn over and you get ready!" Chloe said, getting onto her knees, prepared for the next motion.

Nick rubbed one of Chloe's butt cheeks before giving it a hard spank. Chloe gave a grunt of pleasure; Nick rubbed the other one hitting it even harder this time. Chloe repeated the sound.

Nick leant over Chloe to kiss her, and grabbed some lube he kept in the bedside table. He coated his dick in it. "You ready sexy?" He asked.

"Yes, baby please, do it!" Nick smiled and slowly slid into Chloe's entrance, both of them groaned and Chloe fisted the sheets as Nick started to pump in and out of her. Nick slapped her ass again.

"Shit Chloe, you tighten up when I spank you!" he told his younger partner. He spanked her again and let out a sigh when Chloe's walls clamped tighter around his dick.

"Harder, Nick I need it harder," she said, staying up on her hands and knees so Nick didn't have to bend over.

Nick complied thrusting harder than before, the only sound in the room being Nick and Chloe's heavy breathing, the sound of Nick's balls slapping Chloe's ass seemed very loud. Chloe and Nick were both close when Chloe remembered her earlier words to nick _"I'm going to make you scream."_ and took them as a personal challenge.

She flipped them over so she was on top.

Chloe started going faster, and harder than she knew she could, and faster than Nick as he pounded into her aswell. Nick gripped the sheets tightly and slammed his eyes shut as Chloe's rhythm increased; he was so, fucking, close. "Ahhh, p-please, C-Chloe!" Nick said loudly. Chloe got off of him and sat next to him.

"Cum for me baby!" Chloe said, leaning over to lick the back of Nick's neck, while reaching around to jack him off. Nick's body convulsed, and he reached his climax.

"Ahhhhh, Chloe! Fuck!" Nick screamed as he came. Nick rolled over and got under the covers. Chloe joined him, pulling him close. "Chloe, that was amazing!" Nick said turning his head to give her a quick passionate kiss.

"That it was." Chloe replied, rubbing Nick's chest. "I'll tell you one thing," she added, "if that's what it takes to get you to curse, I'll make sure you say "fuck" everyday."

Nick laughed and snuggled closer to her." I love you!" he said.

"I love you too." Chloe told him, slowly falling asleep. Soon they were both dreaming of each other.


	5. Good morning! :D

The sun glared in through the window pane, casting shadows onto the bed and its white bed sheets. Nick rolled over and snuggled down next to Chloe, pressing a big kiss to the back of Chloe's ear. Chloe groaned affectionately and rolled over into Nick's warm embrace.

"Morning," Nick whispered.

"Morning," Chloe yawned, pressing a kiss to Nick's chest, who wrapped his arms leisurely around his younger lover.

"They're going to come barging in here any minute now," Nick laughed against Chloe's skin.

"Yep tell me about it, no lie in for us," Chloe smiled, planting another kiss to a part of Nick's body.

Suddenly they heard the banging of footsteps outside their bedroom door.

"5…4…," Nick breathed.

"3…2…," Chloe followed.

"1," They said together and the door of their bedroom burst open. Two small children, the twins- Fiona and Daniel, burst through the door and ran towards their bed, clambering on top of the duvet.

"There's my Little Fi," Nick cried as the small little girl flung herself into his arms.

"Hey, Danny," Chloe scooped the toddler up in his arms and kissed his head.

"Morning!" They both cried.

"Morning," Nick and Chloe answered in unison, and then giggled at eachother.

"I love you Chloe Louise Jonas," Nick smiled.

"I love you too Nicholas Jerry Jonas," Chloe giggled as the pair kissed over their twin children, wriggling excitedly on their laps.


	6. Christmas in 2020

December 19th 2020

Daniel was sitting in his room writing his Christmas list, as was fiona.

"Honey, I'm home!" shouted Nick as he walked in though the front door, He called out again, "Hello? Anyone home, honey?...Chloe?"

Then he saw Chloe coming around the corner with her finger pressed against her lips. "Shhh! This is the quietest I've _ever_ seen them!" she whispered.

Nick was skeptical, "Why?" he asked.

"Daniel said that they're working on their Christmas lists." replied Chloe.

Nick held back a snort and shook his head fondly, "One day we're going to have to tell them that he doesn't exist."

Chloe smiled, "Yeah, but not this year. Maybe when they're twenty-five!"

[] [] []

A half an hour later, Nick heard feet pounding down the stairs, and saw Daniel running around the corner, holding up his Christmas list.

"Dad! Can you read my list?" he practically shouted.

"Sure, kiddo!" Nick said and read aloud, _"Dear Mr. Santa Claus,"_ Chloe and Nick chuckled at that.

_"I have pondered what I would want for Christmas this year, and I've decided that I would like a motorcycle, a bowling ally, a pocket-knife, another Wii, and for Fiona to stop bugging me. Yours Truly, Daniel Kevin Jonas."_ Nick and Chloe looked at each other.

"Erm...Daniel, sweetie, your Christmas list is very nice, but…" Chloe started.

"I don't think you're old enough for a motorcycle yet, and remember how you wrecked the last Wii? I know you're only five but still!" Nick finished.

"Yeah, but what about the bowling ally?" Daniel asked, "And the pocket-knife?"

"Um…how about when you're older…" Chloe offered.

"Awww! Then there's nothing that's good left Mummy!" whined Daniel.

"How about we give you a £100 – and you can buy whatever you like! – but we have to say it's okay." Nick suggested.

"Okie dokie!" Daniel said happily as he ran up the stairs.

"Whew! I'm glad we got that over with!"

"You can say that again!"

"Whew! I'm glad we go-"

"Really?"

[] [] []

Later that evening, when they finally settled down for dinner. Fiona piped up and had an excited gleam in her eyes.

"Hey, Mummy, Can you read my list, please?" asked Fiona.

"Of course, sweetie." said Chloe _"Dear Santa, for Christmas I would like a basketball, and a dart-gun"_ Chloe paused and raised his eyebrows at this.

"Uhh…Fi? Why would you want a dart-gun?" And Nick saw Daniel shifting uncomfortably in his chair out of the corner of his eye.

"Well…Daniel said dart-guns are for girls, and if you want to look tough you had to have a dart-gun!" She replied earnestly.

"Daniel, is what she said true?" Chloe asked a laughing Daniel.

"I'm _*snort* _sorry but _*snort*_ but it's _*snort* _not my fault that _*snort*_ She is _so_ gullible!" Daniel said while laughing.

And at this point Daniel was rolling on the floor holding his stomach "Wait until I tell my friends Fi! You asked for a _dart-gun!_"

"No! Daniel, then I'll tell….when you wanted the 'My Little Pony kit' thing!"

"But I was _3_!"

"_So_?"

"Well then I'll tell-"

"Okay, kids! Break it up! No one is going to blackmail anyone! Got it?"

"Got it…" Daniel and Fiona chorused sadly.

"Okay then, let's get you to bed!"

_A couple Days later_

Nick sighed as he heard his son whining. This was a fairly common occurance in the Jonas household.

"Dad!" A voice brought Nick out of his musings. He turned to look at Daniel.

"Yes." He asked patiently. He'd been ready for this dinner for over thirty minutes now, and was waiting for everyone else to finish getting ready.

"How much longer is Fi going to take?" Daniel asked. She never took long getting ready.

"I don't know, Danny." Nick answered.

"If she takes too much longer I'm going to drag her to dinner, dressed or not." Daniel threatened. Nick knew he'd regret it too.

"You had better not, Daniel!" A voice from behind them cried.

"But, Mum!" Daniel protested. "She is taking too long!"

Chloe frowned at their son, and put her hands on her hips, not unlike her own mother, Fiona, did. Nick found the impression slightly disturbing.

"Christmas is a time to be nice to others." Chloe tried to reason.

"It's also a time for family." Daniel countered.

_'Ohh, he's got you there!'_ Nick thought while keeping out of the conversation, just observing.

Nick could see Chloe trying to come up with a counter argument, with no success. So he decided to step in. "How about I go up and see what the hold up is." Nick offered as he stood up. Turning to Chloe he asked, "Are you ready to leave, honey?"

She nodded. "Yes. I just have to get the dishes." Nick nodded. They always brought over something for the meal. This time it was christmas cookies shaped like Chrismas trees, and jolly Santa Clauses, and reindeer, and christmas ornaments. The Jonas' had made them the night before together.

"Okay, why don't you take them on over to Mum and Dad's, and we'll be there shortly." Nick offerd.

She nodded greatfully. "I'll do that." Nick kissed her on the cheek and went upstairs. He knew Daniel would help her with the christmas cookies.

Knocking on Fiona's room he waited for the 'Come in!' call he usually received from his daughter. Once he heard it he opened the door.

Fiona was standing at her dresser draw and was looking at socks. Denise, Nick's mother, Chloe's mother in law and Fiona's grandmother, often made holiday socks for the kid and she wanted to wear a pair.

"You almost ready?" Nick asked.

Fiona shook his head. "I don't know what socks to wear!"

"Well which ones are your favorite, sweetie?" Nick asked eyeing the colorful socks.

Fiona scanned the socks and picked a few up. Nick could see one had dogs on it with Christmas hats on their heads. Fiona's favortie animal was a dog. The other was a pair Madi had made. They had pictures of presents on them.

"Can I wear one of each, Daddy?" Fiona asked after a moment.

Nick sighed. He wasn't sure Chloe would agree with that, but it was Christmas, and it wasn't like it could hurt anything. "Sure. But hurry. We need to get going."

Fiona nodded and Nick left her to get ready.

Finally, when all of them were downstairs, they settled in the cwr and Nick drove himself and the kids to the Grandparent Jonas'. Nick's turn to drive the kids was a pain because the kids were talking at the same time and he couldn't understand them.

Looking up he saw most of the family were around the living room talking. Many of them looked up as he walked in the room.

"Happy Christmas, Nick." Joe said as he stood and hugged Nick. Joe was still much taller then Nick, but now was quite muscular from being a a bit of a baseball player. He and Madi had married soon after Nick and Chloe had. They had a child of their own, Samantha, also known as Sam, who was the same age as the twins. Nick could see them talking over in a corner.

Madi stood up next. She had also changed over the years. She had learned how to manage her hair better. Currently it was in a neat braid behind her head. She and her cousin Shelly had bought a fashion store and had been running it together.

Nick greeted everyone else as well. He was ecstatic of seeing them all again. Frankie he saw quite often. Frankie was always at their house to help babysit the twins- but he never got tired of being around him. Frankie had dated for a bit, and later met a lovely girl in school, Jane. They had a cute fling. James, Daniel's friend was always at Nick's house. He was in his second year at school, in Daniel's classes. Everyone else had found it funny when they'd found out though.

After greetings were over they sat around singing christmas carols and talking about their lives. A call from Chloe in the kitchen alerted them that dinner was ready.

Sitting around the table, Nick couldn't help but smile, and think of how lucky he was to have his life with Chloe, and the people he had in it, and his kids of course.


	7. 2021 The kids are 5 years old

A Heart's Song 2:

_March 2021_

Chloe, Nick, and Joe were all headed down the pub to enter the quiz for a check of £500 at the White Horse. (Chloe's idea since they were bored but Kevin couldn't come because Danielle and he were babysitting the twins)

_At the Quiz_

"Let's find out just how clever you really are," the Quiz Host said into the microphone as he looked around at the teams. Nick, Chloe and Joe all sat in the furthest corner, talking over something or other and apparently not noticing that the quiz was about to begin.

"Ahem...Team JONAS, are you ready?" the host asked.

"Yep," came Nick's reply as he pulled the paper from Joe and laid it infront of him.

"Ok, so if we're all ready, here's the first question. You are participating in a race and you overtake the second person. What position are you in?"

"First!" Joe and Nick said at once as Nick began to scribble the answer down.

"Second," Chloe said.

"No, you'd be first," Joe corrected.

"Joe, if you overtake the second person and take their place, then you'd be second. If you overtook the _first _person, then you'd be first," Chloe replied matter-of-factly, opening her packet of haribos and flicking one at his head.

Nick thought about that for a moment as Joe tried to snatch the packet from Chloe, then crossed out his answer and wrote down Chloe's.

"Second Question," the host continued. "If you overtake the last person, then you are in what position...?"

"Second to last," Joe and Nick replied together, but Chloe was shaking her head.

"It's a trick question," she explained. "How can you overtake the LAST person?"

"Damn...she's right," Joe muttered, so Nick scribbled down Chloe's answer again.

"Third Question: Take 1000 and add 40 to it. Now add another 1000. Now add 30. Add another 1000. Now add 20. Now add another 1000. Now add 10. What is the total?"

"Erm, 5000?" Joe asked.

"4100," Chloe replied, flicking another sweet at him. Nick didn't believe her so he pulled out his calculator and tried it.

"She's right again," he muttered. "How the hell do you know all these?"

"It's common sense really," Chloe said, now taking a sip of her coke because Joe had confiscated her haribos.

"Fourth Question: Mary's father has five daughters: Nana, Nene, Nini, Nono and a fifth. What is the name of the fifth daughter?"

"Nunu?" Joe guessed.

"Joseph, did you not listen to the question?" Chloe sighed. "The fifth daughter is Mary. He said _Mary's father _so Mary must be the fifth child."

"Smart-ass!" Joe snapped, causing Chloe to choke on a sweet that she'd found up her sleeve.

"Okay, now the bonus round," the host said. "There is a mute person who wants to buy a toothbrush. By imitating the action of brushing one's teeth he successfully expresses himself to the shopkeeper and the purchase is done. Now if there is a blind man who wishes to buy a pair of sunglasses, how should he express himself?"

"He just has to open his mouth and ask - so simple," Chloe sighed.

"But why would a blind man need sunglasses?" Joe couldn't help wondering, not noticing Chloe's hand sneaking into his pocket and pulling out her pack of sweets again.

Half an hour later, the three of them were handed a check for £500 and the pub quiz trophy.

"I'll take that," Chloe said, swiping the check Joe, who howled.

"Ow!"

"You big baby!" Nick exclaimed.

"Ok, what did you take the big envelope, that only contains a little check, from me for, cutting my finger in the process?" he babbled, sucking his finger.

"Huh?" Chloe asked, confused.

"Why did you take the check?" Joe rephrased and Chloe raised her eyebrows, flicking sweets at them both.

"Because if it hadn't been for me, you two wouldn't have got any of the questions right." Then, seeing the disapointment on their faces and the salt in their hair, added "Come on, I'll buy us all something to celebrate."

"Now you're talkin'!" Joe and Nick exclaimed delightedly. "But no more sweets for you!"

Both realised what they'd said and cringed..."EWWWWWW! We didn't mean it like that! Because that would mean we had dirty minds...which we don't! Actually we're gonna shut up now and never talk again for fear of landing ourselves in even deeper trouble than we're already in!"

Neither were surprised when Chloe emptied her remaining sweets over their heads and she kissed Nick tenderly and wiped them off him and not Joe, who huffed and sulked when they went to the restaurant for dinner.

**oOo**

Joe and Nick were still fuming about the fact that Chloe, now 23 years old and a mother to 6 year old twins, had beaten them at the pub quiz, so once back in Nick and Chloe's house, they began plotting Chloe's downfall to Thickville while she took a shower to wash away the stench of smoke from the pub.

When she came back a few minutes later - dressed in a lilac dressing gown with a white vest and pale blue short shorts (that were very sexy in Nick's opinion) - she looked at them and saw that they'd been up to something.

"What have you done? And right after I get a phonecall from Kevin, saying the kids are asleep?" she asked suspiciously, balancing her hands on her hips and raising her eyebrows at them.

"Just decided to see if you're really as smart as you say you are," Joe replied with a grin.

"I never said I was smart," Chloe said. "It was just common sense that you guys needed. Most of them were trick questions anyway."

"Yeah? Well anyways, we've got a few more questions for you," Nick replied, holding up a piece of paper that had a doodle on it.

"Oops, wrong one," he muttered, swapping the paper with another bit that had very untidy scribbles all over it. "Bet you can't answer these ones," he grinned and Chloe returned the grin confidently.

"Bring 'em on!"

**oOo**

They were all sat on the floor of the livingroom a while later, Joe and Nick side by side, and Chloe facing them.

"Ok, first question, these ones are to do with doctor who-" said Nick. "How many letters are in the Dalek Alphabet?"

"I have no idea, I don't watch doctor who anymore," Chloe replied, and then a thought crossed her mind. "Oh, hang on..." She looked towards the ceiling, as though deep in thought, and the tongue peeking out through her teeth confirmed that she was indeed thinking about her answer. At last she looked back at them triumphantly. "16," came her confident reply and Joe's mouth fell open.

"You said she'd never get that one!" he hissed to Nick, who shrugged.

"Ok, next question," he continued, ignoring Joe's glare. "If it takes 1 Auton 10 minutes to fill a bath using both taps, how long will it take 2 Autons to fill the same bath using 1 tap?"

"Well," Chloe considered. "It could either be twenty minutes or no time at all, depending on whether you've emptied the bath first."

"Damn!" Joe exclaimed. "She's good Nicky."

"Shut up Joe. She'll never get this one!" Nick replied, obviously annoyed that Chloe was walking his test.

"What is deadly and invisible?"

"No Daleks," came Chloe's reply and Joe kicked the Nick's ankle.

"You said she'd never get it!"

"Well, what do I know! Apparently fuck all!" Nick sulked. He continued asking the questions, getting quicker and quicker each time - apparently hoping to catch her out that way instead.

"If a red house is made of red bricks, and a blue house is made of blue bricks, what is a green house made of?"

"Glass."

"What starts with an E and ends with an E but only has one letter in it?"

"An envelope."

Damn she was good.

"What colour is the TARDIS?"

"Dark blue."

"What does the sign say at the top?"

"Police Public Call Box."

"Which of the doors have handles?"

"Both of them. The main door on the right and the phone door on the left."

"Which door has the lock?"

"The right hand door."

"Do the doors open inwards or outwards?"

"Inwards."

"How many panes of glass are in each window?"

"6."

"What does TARDIS stand for?"

"Time and Relative Dimensions in Space."

Nick was getting desperate now. He only had one question left and he was determined to catch Chloe out.

"Antidisestablishmentarianism is a twenty-seven letter word, but can you spell it?"

"I.T," Chloe grinned, knowing she'd beaten him.

Then she was up and running as both the Nick and Joe jumped to their feet, shouting threats about not letting her get away with proving them wrong.

She shrieked and giggled as they chased her throughout the house for most of the night, before dropping down exhausted on the floor. Chloe stood over them, calmly produced another pack of sweets from her robe pocket and emptied it over them.

"Ok, I give up," Nick groaned, lying flat on his back, looking up at her. "Chloe Louise Jonas - you are the most intelligent person I've ever met - and that's saying something since you're my wife!"

"Why, thank you!" She grinned, extending a hand to help them both up. Then she left them to it and went back to bed, feeling totally satisfied with herself for beating Nick at this game.

**oOo**

The door to Nick and Chloe's bedroom swung open again a few hours later and Nick and Chloe groaned, burying her head under their duvet to try and block out the light.

"Go away, and please tell me the kids are still asleep!" she muttered, but a few seconds later, the end of their bed dipped as someone sat on it. The duvet was dragged from over their head and Joe's face appeared instead.

"Joe, she said go away," Nick growled, trying to drag the duvet back from him.

"Yes the kids are still asleep. But I have a question to ask you, after that, I'll leave."

"Oh, not another one of those questions," Chloe groaned, lifting her pillow from behind her head and pulling it over the top of her head instead.

"Yep, another one of those questions," Joe grinned, confiscating her pillow too. "Ok, so there's four people in a cabin, right? They're on a deserted island, but all of them are dead. They couldn't have starved because they are surrounded by crates of food. They couldn't have dehydrated because they are surrounded by the ocean, and they couldn't have been killed by dangerous animals because there is nothing else alive on the island - well they're not alive either, but you get my point."

"So what is the question, Joe?" Chloe groaned.

"My question is, if they weren't killed by animals, lack of food or dehydration, then how _did _they die?"

Nick chanted an "ooohhh" with a cheeky smirk.

Chloe knew that this was one of those questions where the answer either jumped out at you right away, or you had to do some serious thinking, and in her current state, she had to do a lot of thinking. Seeing that she'd never get any peace until she gave Joe an answer, she abandoned the idea of sleeping and sat up in her bed.

"Were there any diseases on the island?" she asked.

"Nope, because there was nothing else on the island, so they wouldn't have been able to survive. Do you give up?" He asked hopefully.

Chloe shook her head and began chewing her lip - a sure sign that she was thinking hard and trying to logically work it out.

"Ok, all possible causes of death have been ruled out," she muttered at last. "Except an accident. But they're in a cabin on a deserted island, so how would they have been involved in an accident?"

It was clear she was talking to herself, which Joe found highly amusing and what Nick found extremely adorable, but it would be Chloe who had the last laugh, as she said at last, "They died because they were in a _plane_ cabin, and the plane crash landed!"

"No way!" Joe was stunned that she'd managed to work that one out. "How...how did you work it out?"

"Well, I knew that the only way they'd died was during some sort of accident, as that was the only remaining explanation. Then I thought about how that accident would have happened if they were on a deserted island. This then made me think about _why _a cabin would have been built on a deserted island in the first place. You'd have needed a plane to fly the people in, and then it all clicked. Plane cabin crashlanded with crew on board and killed them all," Chloe explained matter-of-factly.

Joe and Nick just stared at her.

"Did you get any of that?" she asked.

"Just went whoosh," Nick replied, running one hand over his head.

"Like I said Joe, Nick, its just common sense - which you two amazingly have little of," she laughed, then ducked as her pillow came whizzing through the air towards her. She snatched it up, jammed it under her head, dragged her quilt up over her head again and gave an almighty kick, sending Joe across the room. "Now, out! We all need sleep, here! Go get the kids and make some breakfast or something!" she exclaimed, throwing her pillow at him and causing him to dive out of the door. However, she soon regretted this action, as now she had no pillow, and had to get up out of bed to retrieve it again.

"Men!" she grumbled, taking two short steps, leaping and landing back in the cozy confines of her bed, where she was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow and Nick laughed.

**oOo**

The next morning, Nick pounced on Chloe as she was emerging from the bathroom (dressed only in a towel), humming to herself.

"Seriously! Enough with the questions! Nicholas!" Chloe cried, dodging past him and running down the hall to try and escape her husband, making sure she held tightly onto her towel as she did so.

However, he soon trapped her in their room and began assaulting her with even more brain teasers that he'd been working on all night.

"LIVED is to DEVIL as 6323 is to...?"

"3236," Chloe sighed, disappearing into their wardrobe to choose her outfit for the day. Nick resisted the urge to follow and continued with his questions.

"Which one of these five is least like the other four? Horse, Kangaroo, Donkey, Cow, Deer?"

"Kangaroo," came the reply from in the depths of the wardrobe as the towel was thrown out. Now Nick really had to resist the urge to peep inside.

"HAND is to Glove as HEAD is to...?"

"Hat."

"If you rearrange the letters "NAMYERG," you would have the name of what? An ocean, a country, a state, a city or an animal?"

There was silence from inside the wardrobe for a moment and Nick wondered if Chloe had heard the question. Suddenly her head appeared round the door.

"Green or blue?" she asked, holding up two different shirts.

"Erm...blue. Green doesn't really match you're hair... if you were completely brunette then I'd say green, but your a brownish blonde - no offence - so I'd say blue, honey," Nick decided, then realised that Chloe had changed the subject without him realising. "Hey! Whats the answer?"

"Huh? Oh right, it's a country," Chloe said as she disappeared again.

"How did you know that?" Nick asked curiously, taking a seat on the bed.

"Spells out Germany."

"Ah I see..."Nick muttered. "Ok, erm...oh this is a really tough one," he grinned, pulling out a scrap of paper from his pocket. "The European Space Agency received three messages in a strange language from a distant planet. The scientists studied the messages and found that "Necor Buldon Slock" means "Danger Rocket Explosion" and "Edwan Mynor Necor" means "Danger Spaceship Fire" and "Buldon Gimilzor Gondor" means "Bad Gas Explosion". What does "Slock" mean?"

Again there was silence and Nick took this to mean that either Chloe was pondering over the answer, or she couldn't decide what shoes to wear.

"Honey?" he asked after at least five minutes, when he'd still received no answer. "Chlo', you still in there?"

"The answer's rocket," Chloe said from the doorway to their bedroom and Nick fell off her bed in fright.

"Where the hell'd you come from!" he cried from his new position on the floor.

"Oh sorry." Chloe replied.

"Ah." was all Nick could say.

"My shoe?" Chloe reminded him and he folded his arms, looking up at her.

"Ok, so you can answer some of the hardest questions in the entire world that not even Joe and me can work out, yet you can't find a bright pink shoe thats under our bed?" he asked incredulously, pulling the trainer out and throwing it at her.

"Thanks Nick!" Chloe cried in delight, grabbing the shoe and diving back into her wardrobe. A minute or so later, she emerged wearing shoes that were completely different.

"Now these questions. Do you have many more, or are we done now? Only Joe says there's this zoo with 5-stars and it has a spa and I really wanna see it."

"You wanna see the zoo?" Nick asked in amusement, completely forgetting that he was about to complain about the shoe incident.

"Nope. I just wanna get a massage. It's got five spa people per person, Nick! That means I'll relax five times as quickly!"

"Women!" Nick sighed, picking himself up off the floor. He did have more questions, but he really couldn't be bothered anymore. Perhaps he was right. It was easier to admit defeat than try and catch her out. She was just too smart.

"Just get the kids ready!" Chloe called.

Nick smiled and chuckled, "Alright, honey! *to children* Kids, get dressed, we're going to the zoo!"

"YAY!"

**oOo**

"Ok Chloe, you'll never get this one," Joe said when he found her later in their kitchen, making a chocolate milkshake while Chloe was feeding the twins. "You can't get this one, actually. I think I've finally found one that you can't answer."

"Kids, when you're done, go into the living room and watch the telly, okay?"

"Okay."

"So fire away and lets see how wrong you are," Chloe grinned back confidently, and her confidence threw Joe, but he ploughed valiantly on, none-the-less.

"Ok, so I'm loud but quiet and only the dead and the deaf can hear me. What am I?"

Chloe actually paused, spoon hovering over her glass, as she contemplated this answer, and Joe felt a tiny stirring of hope. Was that a look of utter cluelessness on her face? Or was it just her concentrating too hard? He hoped it was the first.

"Well?" he asked after at least ten minutes. "Answer?"

"I want to say silence, but... I don't know... that's just too easy... unless this is a trick question..." She caught sight of Joe's dumbstruck expression and grinned. "I'm right aren't I?! The answer's silence!"

"Oh!" was all Joe could say. "I...how...you...oh my god! That's it! I give up!" He threw his hands up in the air wildly.

"Good," Chloe sighed with relief, going back to her milkshake. "Does that mean no unexpected appearances with stupid riddles and questions at the most inconvenient times each day?"

"Yes. I give up. You are the wisest and cleverest woman I've ever met!"

"Well, you say that, yet have you noticed that I don't actually know half the things you and Nick know? Most of the stuff I know is useless knowledge," Chloe replied, with a sigh, suddenly all serious and sad. Then she put the kids' dishes in the sink and cleaned them, Joe helped clean Fiona and Daniel up and down from the chairs.

"Well, I suppose knowing how long an auton takes to fill the bath might just save your life one day," Joe contemplated as soon as the kids ran to watch TV, and Chloe frowned.

"How?" she asked.

"Because then you'd know how long you had to escape."

Chloe playfully hit him on the arm and he retaliated by grabbing it and tickling her mercilessly until she was reduced to a giggling heap on the floor.

"Say it!" he demanded as he reduced the assualt and allowed Chloe to speak through her giggles.

"Say what?"

"Say that you're sorry for putting me and your husband, who happens to be my brother, through so much misery with these riddles!"

"Why should I be sorry?" she gasped as he increased the tickling again. "You started it!"

"And you carried it on, so you're just as much to blame," Joe grinned, increasing her giggles even more, this time by going for the spot at the back of her neck.

"No!" Chloe shrieked as she wriggled and squirmed, trying to escape. "You git!"

Nick chose that moment to walk in and stood with his arms folded, watching the two wriggling about on the floor, both laughing their heads off.

"Ahem!" he coughed at last and both stopped, looking up at him. Then they both scrambled to their feet, looking rather disheveled and red from all the laughing. "I hope I'm not interrupting," Nick said, trying to hold the serious expression on his face, but finding it very hard.

"Not at all. Infact, your wife has something to say to us," Joe said at last, flattening his hair again.

"Oh, is that right, honey?" Nick turned to Chloe expectantly.

"Yeah, um... I just wanna say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry you are two of the** worst losers I've ever met**, and can't handle the fact that you got **stuffed by a woman**!"

"HEY!" Joe and Nick cried together, pouncing on her and pinning her to the floor, tickling her until she'd gone a deep crimson colour from laughing too hard.

"Mummy, why is Daddy and Uncle Joey doing?" Fiona asked.

"They are tickling me sweetheart!" She said in a heap of laughs. Fiona just shrugged and went back to the TV.

At last, when they heard her gasping and trying to say something, they relented and allowed her to sit up and catch her breath. When she could at last speak again, she grinned at them.

"Guess what?" she said, draping one arm over each of their shoulders and pulling them in closer. "These past few days have been so much fun. Thanks so much. You're the best brother-in-law and husband a wom,an could ever have." And with that she gave them each a quick kiss and got up (Cheek for Joe and lips Nick), leaving them both open mouthed on the kitchen floor.

"You're welcome," they said at last, long after she'd left the room.

"Kids, time for bed!" Chloe called two hours later.

"Oh!" They whined, "Can't we stay up?"

"Sorry munchkins! If you don't go to bed, then I will get bogieman after you, and guess what, that is Uncle Joe!"

With that, they both ran up the stairs, brushed their teeth, combed their hair, put on their pajamas and went straight to bed and slept all the way through the night.

"Nick, question!" Said Joe.

"Yes?"

"Can I pleeeeaaase hit Chloe at least once?"

"NO!" Nick yelled. "Hit my wife and I kill you!"

"Honey, listen. He can't hit me anyway because I am a girl." With that, they all laughed and they sat down to watch "Two and a Half Men" until morning wakes the kids who usually wake the parents up. **;D**


End file.
